


Dwadzieścia jeden powodów

by ihadbaddays



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, aż dwa koty Q, litlle fluff, litlle hurt/comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadbaddays/pseuds/ihadbaddays
Summary: Wychodzi na to, że w MI6 wszyscy mieli mniejsze lub większe sekrety. Na Bonda i Q składało się ich całkiem sporo.





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

 - Za dokładnie sto pięćdziesiąt metrów będziesz mógł zgubić go przed światłami – mówi Q do słuchawki, jednocześnie patrząc na monitor po lewej – Trzy, dwa, jeden…

Światła zmieniają się zaraz po tym, jak samochód mija skrzyżowanie. Czerwone BMW gwałtownie hamuje, a Bond na pełnym przyśpieszeniu wchodzi w zakręt, zamiast jechać prosto, co rekomendował mu Q.

Q mieli w głowie kilka przekleństw i przesuwa mapę, przybliżając fragment dwoma palcami.

\- Zastanawiam się po co w ogóle mówię do twojej słuchawki? – pyta uprzejmym tonem, jednocześnie analizując siatkę miasta.

\- Lubię słuchać twojego głosu – mówi Bond, a Q słyszy w jego głosie cień uśmiechu.

\- Jeśli nadal masz zamiar zgubić swój pościg, to przyśpiesz, za kilometr będzie rozgałęzienie, masz szansę tam skręcić.

W kamerze monitoringu ulicznego Q widzi, jak samochód Bonda przyśpiesza, ale w innej kamerze zauważa, że pościg też nie próżnuje.

\- Zaraz będą siedzieć ci na ogonie, spróbuje ich zablokować – mówi Q, namierzając najbliższą sterownie ruchu drogowego.

Bond oczywiście nie ma zamiaru czekać na jego ruch, na pełnej prędkości hamuje, a w słuchawkach Q rozlega się ogłuszający dźwięk zginanej blachy.

\- Dzięki za współpracę – mówi Q, przypatrując się, jak 007 przyśpiesza i hamuje, pozwalając, żeby ścigający go samochód niszczył mu tył.

Tył samochodu, nad którym Q pracował przez kilka miesięcy w wolnych chwilach.

\- Uwierz mi – odpowiada Bond, ale urywa na chwilę, gdy samochodem rzuca – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Zanim Q zdąży coś odpowiedzieć Bond wchodzi w zakręt, i celowo, czego Q jest pewien, skręca kierownicą, a samochód obraca się kilka razy wokół własnej osi z ogromną prędkością, by potem wbić się w przód ścigającego go samochodu.

Choć Q nigdy by tego nie przyznał, to w takich momentach przestaje być profesjonalistą, przez kilka cichych, martwych sekund błaga w myślach, żeby agent przeżył. Bezruch na ekranie jest wręcz przytłaczający, aż w końcu tylne drzwi samochodu od strony pasażera otwierają się i powoli wytacza się z nich Bond.

Q wypuszcza powietrze, które musiał zatrzymać w płucach i patrzy, jak Bond otrząsa się, ściera rękawem marynarki krew ściekającą po twarzy i podchodzi do drugiego samochodu.

\- Status? – pyta wreszcie Q, starając się okazać resztki profesjonalizmu.

Bond go ignoruje, otwiera kopniakiem bagażnik drugiego samochodu i wślizguje się do środka.

\- 007 – niemal warczy z irytacją Q.

Znowu zostaje zignorowany, ale wykorzystuję tę chwilę dobrze, sprawdzając pobliskie kamery, czy ktoś nie zauważył wypadku. Dostrzega aktywność jakiegoś telefonu w pobliżu, więc szybko go blokuje, a potem obserwuje jak Bond wyślizguje się z bagażnika, prostuje się, chowa coś do kieszeni i patrzy przed siebie, prawdopodobnie usiłując stwierdzić, skąd obserwuje go Q.

\- Jeśli jesteś w stanie iść to skręć w lewo za 500 metrów, tam jest parking. Status?

\- Jak widzisz, bez jednej skazy – mówi Bond, a Q mieli w głowie przekleństwa.

Czeka, aż Bond zdoła dojść do parkingu, pomaga mu się włamać do jednego z samochodów. Kończy pracę dopiero dwie godziny później, gdy Bond jest w drodze na lotnisko.

\- Nawigowałeś Bonda? – zagaduje go jeden z jego pracowników, gdy Q czeka w kuchni, aż zaparzy się jego herbata.

Q patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Zawsze wyglądasz na cholernie zmęczonego, gdy musisz to robić. Choć i tak nie wiem jakim cudem w ogóle jesteś w stanie z nim pracować.

Q wzrusza ramionami, zbyt zmęczony, by odpowiedzieć.

Gdy w domu zagląda do zamrażalnika i okazuje się, że jego ulubione lody właśnie się skończyły obiecuje sobie, że tym razem Bondowi nie ujdzie to na sucho.

 

Kiedy Q zaczął pracować dla MI6 miał spory problem z przyzwyczajeniem się do pracy w otwartej przestrzeni. Jego współpracownicy byli z reguły bardzo miłymi ludźmi, ale te wszystkie kontakty międzyludzkie sprawiały, że wychodził z pracy znacznie bardziej zmęczony, niż gdyby pracował sam. To  wtedy odkrył liczne zalety zostawania do nocy w pracy. Teraz, gdy posiadał swój niewielki gabinet czasem jednak tęsknił za byciem jednym z nich , a niekiedy rano przyłapywał się na myśli, że ktoś nagle zapyta go, co robi w gabinecie ich szefa.

Jednak jeśli chodziło o Bonda, Q był więcej niż zadowolony, że posiada swój doskonale wyciszony pokój. Najczęściej przybycie Bonda do Q Brunch poznawał po tym, że Suzann, jego niezwykle miłej asystentce drżały dłonie, gdy przynosiła mu herbatę. Q, gdy awansował wyjaśnił jej w rozmowie na osobności, że nie musi tego robić, tym bardziej, że miała mnóstwo innych obowiązków, ale ona z jakiegoś powodu nalegała. Teraz, gdy spodek pod filiżanką cichutko drżał Q posłał w jej stronę jeden ze swoich najbardziej pokrzepiających uśmiechów, a potem wrócił do monitora.

Ciche trzaśniecie usłyszał kilka minut później, ale nie odwrócił się. Gdyby nawet nie usłyszał wejścia Bonda, to pewnie i tak po chwili wyczułby jego zapach w pomieszczeniu. Q składał to na karb nadwrażliwości węchowej, ale z jakiegoś powodu perfumy Bonda wyczuwał bezbłędnie, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy agent przekraczał próg pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się Q.  

\- 007 – powiedział po chwili, nie odwracając się i nie przestając pisać – Raport możesz położyć na biurku po prawej.

Bond oczywiście zignorował go, podchodząc obok jego fotela i opierając się o biurko niedaleko Q .Q gratulował sobie tempa wklepywania danych do komputera, które nie zawodziło nawet w takich chwilach. Bond po prostu tam stał, nie ruszając się ani o milimetr, aż w końcu Q zapytał, zwracając nieco głowę w jego stronę.

\- Masz jakiś problem z raportem?

Brak odpowiedzi w końcu zmusił Q na spojrzenie na niego, co chyba usatysfakcjonowało Bonda, bo wreszcie odpowiedział.

\- Potrzebuje danych samochodu.

\- Tego, którego zniszczyłeś? Jestem całkowicie pewny, że znajdziesz je w systemie.

Q czuje na sobie wzrok Bonda, ale zmusza się, by dalej na niego nie patrzeć, dodając kolejną relację do bazy danych.

Bond w końcu odrywa się od biurka i rusza, a Q rzuca za nim.

\- Przypominam, że zgodnie z procedurami agent powinien złożyć raport w formie pisemnej najpóźniej czterdzieści osiem godzin po powrocie, jeśli jest w stanie pozwalającym na to.

Bond nie odpowiada, a Q pozwala sobie na lekki uśmiech, zanim pociągnie pierwszy łyk herbaty.

 

W zasadzie Q miał nie nawigować tej misji, ale dziecko Tima złamało rękę, więc Q wysłał go do szpitala, przejmując ją. Żałował, że nie miał czasu przygotować sobie herbaty, bo po całym dniu pracy czuł się już nieco zmęczony.

Jednak w momencie, w którym założył słuchawki jego zmysły wyostrzyły się.

\- 007, tu Q. Zmiana nawigatora.

\- Rodzice pozwolili ci później wrócić do domu? – w głosie Bonda brzmiało rozbawienie, a Q starał się nie zirytować.

Od ich pierwszego spotkania w muzeum Bond nieco zmienił do niego podejście, zwłaszcza po tym, jak zaprojektowany przez niego pistolet uruchamiający się tylko na odciski palców właściciela praktycznie uratował życie Bonda na jednej z pierwszych misji pod dowództwem Q, jednak nieustannie pozwalał sobie na przytyki odnośnie młodego wyglądu Kwatermistrza.

\- Tak, pod warunkiem, że grzecznie odrobię zadania domowe – odparł Q i mógł przysiąc jak niemal słyszy uśmiech Bonda, który właśnie wchodził do holu hotelu.

Q obserwował, jak agent przemierza korytarz w stronę baru, jednocześnie analizując plany hotelu, przygotowane przez Tima. Była to krótkoterminowa misja, przeznaczona na rozeznanie, a jeśli będzie możliwość, to zdobycie danych, które miała przy sobie ambasadorka Norwegii przebywająca aktualnie w hotelu.

Na razie jednak przez dłuższy czas Q zmuszony był oglądać Bonda popijającego przy barze.

\- Coś ciekawego, chłopcze? – zapytał, zbliżając szklankę do ust.

\- Wygląda na to, że nic się nie dzieje.

Bond pociągnął łyk i nieznacznie wzniósł szklankę w stronę kamery. Q przewrócił oczami.

\- Pewnie nie możesz się doczekać, aż będziesz mógł legalnie napić się whisky?

\- To jest właśnie to, o czym marze przed snem, 007.

Bond zamówił jeszcze jednego drinka i odwrócił się w stronę sali, obserwując drzwi. Po chwili musiał coś zauważyć, bo wziął szklankę i powolnym krokiem ruszył w drugą stronę. Q przeskoczył na drugą kamerę, znajdującą się bliżej stolika, przy którym zatrzymał się agent.

\- Mogę przeszkodzić? – zapytał, stojąc nad mężczyzną w garniturze, wpatrującego się w drinka, którego sączył.

Q zmarszczył brwi, a potem zbliżył obraz. Drugą ręką uruchomił rządową wyszukiwarkę i wpisał dane osoby, której Bond powinien szukać. Wyszukiwanie zakończyło się sukcesem, a Q lekko otworzył usta, przeklinając się w duchu. To, że przejął misję zaraz przed jej rozpoczęciem nie zwalniało go z przygotowania.

Które obejmowało przeanalizowanie obiektu akcji, który okazał się być mężczyzną, do którego stolika przysiadł się Bond.

Q lekko odchylił się na krześle. O podbojach Bonda na misjach krążyły plotki i legendy, ale Q był pewny, że dotyczyły one kobiet. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, Bond był cholernym agentem, więc musiał robić to, czego wymagało dobro misji.

W tym wypadku, znając Bonda, dobro misji zakładało zaciągnięcie mężczyzny o jasnych włosach do łóżka i zdobycie danych, zapewne w tej kolejności.

Bond zdążył się już przysiąść do stolika i postawić mężczyźnie drinka. Q był zmuszony jednym uchem  wysłuchać cholernie dobrych, jak musiał przyznać w duchu przyznać, tekstów Bonda, jednocześnie grzebiąc w aktach ambasadora.

Informację na temat jego domniemanej orientacji znalazł dopiero w nieoficjalnej części akt, które Bond musiał przeczytać przed misją. Wychodziłoby na to, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy Bond zrobił jakikolwiek research.

Wysiłki Bonda, jak zawsze, przyniosły rezultat, bo po czterdziestu minutach Bond ruszył za ambasadorem korytarzem, zmierzając prawdopodobnie na piąte piętro. Q mógł ich śledzić przez kamery na korytarzach i windzie, ale w pokoju był zdany jedynie na to, co słyszał.

A słyszał niestety wiele, w poprzednich tego typu sytuacjach starał się wyłączyć, ale teraz szło mu to dość trudno. Nawigatorzy raczej nie rozmawiali ze sobą o tym, co robią, gdy zmuszeni są wysłuchiwać lub oglądać seks agentów, a jeśli już, to jedynie w żartach. Teraz Q słyszał ciche śmiechy i pomruki, a potem coś, co brzmiało jakby coś miękkiego, ale ciężkiego upadło na podłogę i to, że ambasador powiedział jakieś zdanie po norwesku.

\- Jeśli chcesz, żeby coś zrobił, to musisz mi to powiedzieć tak, żebym zrozumiał – wymruczał Bond nisko.

Q przygryzł wargę i nieco wyprostował się na krześle.

Tym razem zdanie było na tyle wyraźne, że Q automatycznie je przetłumaczył, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi:

\- Klęknij przede mną.

Zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu już w momencie, w którym skończył je wypowiadać.

Zamarł, ale usłyszał, jak Bond roześmiał się cicho, a ambasador zapytał:

\- Znasz norweski?

\- Nie, po prostu patrzysz na mnie w taki sposób, że wiem, co robić.

Dalsza część potoczyła się w przewidywalny sposób, a Q starał się skupić swoją uwagę na planie hotelu, przeklinając się w duchu. Dalej poszło już przewidywalnie: Norweg poszedł do łazienki, a Bond, gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi przemieścił się i prawdopodobnie wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Jak stąd jak najszybciej wyjść?

Głos Bonda otrzeźwił go i Q zapytał:

\- Gdzie dokładnie jesteś?

\- Na bocznej klatce schodowej, po wyjściu z pokoju skręciłem w lewo.

Q szybko zanalizował sytuację.

\- Jeszcze dwa piętra w dół, potem przejdź przez hol i wejdź do wejścia dla obsługi. Piętro w dół, potem główne wyjście. Nie ma szans ominąć kamer, zresztą i tak zarejestrowała cię w korytarzu po wyjściu z pokoju. Status danych?

\- Trzymał pendrive'a w kieszeni spodni, trudno uwierzyć, że dalej to robią. Przydałby się transport na lotnisko.

Q nawigował Bonda przez labirynt uliczek po wyjściu z hotelu, aż do taksówki, którą skierował we właściwe miejsce po włamaniu się do centrali.

\- Najbliższy samolot za półtorej godziny, jeśli zdążysz przejechać to postaram się go lekko opóźnić.

\- Dzięki za pomoc – odpowiedział cicho Bond, takim tonem, że Q zaczął się zastanawiać o jaki rodzaj pomocy chodzi.

 

\- Chciał mnie Pan widzieć?

Q stał w drzwiach gabinetu M na końcu korytarza.

\- Q. Tak, proszę, wejdź i zamknij drzwi.

Q dopiero od niedawna przestał się obawiać spotkania z szefem sam na sam. M, nieodżałowana M bez wątpienia potrafiła być stanowcza, ale nie wywierała na nim tak chłodnego wrażenia jak obecny M. Z czasem jednak Q nabrał nieco pewności siebie, więc wizyty nie były nieprzyjemne, choć nadal obawiał się, że M odkryje, że Q nie powinien zajmować tego stanowiska i odeśle go do domu, pozbawiając funkcji.

M poczekał, aż zajmie miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka i zamknął teczkę, którą mam przed sobą.

\- Przejdę od razu do rzeczy. W trakcie jednej z misji agentów przypadkowo weszliśmy w posiadanie cennych materiałów, z których wynika, że jesteś głównym celem jednej z niezbyt dużych, ale wydającej się mieć niezłe, zwłaszcza informatyczne, zasoby organizacji.

\- Czy Q Branch jest zagrożone?

\- Pośrednio tak. Nie chodzi im o wirtualne przejęcie MI6, ale o ciebie. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby udało im się zrealizować ten plan wykorzystaliby cię w jakiś sposób, żeby przejąć nasze dane. Czy odkąd zostałeś Q miałeś jakieś nielegalne propozycję współpracy?

\- Nie – odparł do razu Q, a M przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywał, prawdopodobnie badając, czy jest szczery.

\- Wszystkie ataki, które były podejmowane na MI6 są zewidencjonowane, a raporty do wglądu są do Pańskiej dyspozycji w każdej chwili, sir.

M skinął głową.

\- Rzeczy w tym, że nie wiemy dokładnie jak miałby przebiegać atak, a nasi przeciwnicy nie wiedzą, że mamy wiedzę o ich planach.

W tym momencie drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się, a Q automatycznie obrócił się w ich stronę. Bond wszedł do pomieszczenia, zamykając cicho drzwi i kiwając im głową. Pod okiem miał niewielkie, lekko opuchnięte rozcięcie.

M zwrócił się do niego:

\- Spóźniłeś się.

Bond nie odpowiedział i siadł na krześle obok Q, zajmując nieco nonszalancką pozę.

\- Jak właśnie mówiłem – ciągnął M – Wiemy, że grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo. W związku z tym musimy powziąć specjalne środki bezpieczeństwa. Od tej chwili będziesz bardziej chroniony.

Od czasu do czasu Q przeklinał swoja inteligencję, bo właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, co Bond robił na tym spotkaniu.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, sir – Q wszedł mu w słowo – Ale jeśli jesteśmy zagrożeni, to powinienem skupić się na jak najszybszym znalezieniu źródła niebezpieczeństwa, poza tym moje mieszkanie jest odpowiednio zabezpieczone…

\- Nie zrozumiałeś mnie. Nie będziesz pracował przy tej sprawie, właśnie dlatego, że nie chcemy w żaden sposób dać im znaku, że wiemy o ich planach.

\- Potrafię być niewidoczny, jeśli zechce.

M krótko na niego spojrzał.

\- Po zapoznaniu się z danymi podjąłem taką decyzję. Ufam, że twoi podwładni są odpowiednio wykwalifikowani, żeby rozwiązać ten problem. Wiemy, że w MI6 jesteś odpowiednio chroniony, ale zdecydowałem, że twoja ochrona powinna trwać całą dobę. Dlatego też będzie cię chronił agent.

Q na sekundę zamknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył spojrzał prosto na M.

\- Sir, rozumiem podstawy Pańskiej decyzji, ale nie uważam, żeby to było konieczne. Znam procedury, sam zabezpieczam swoje mieszkanie, na bieżąco dostosowując zabezpieczenia do sytuacji…

\- Taka jest moja decyzja. Nie możemy narazić cię na jakiekolwiek bezpieczeństwo. Agent 007 będzie cię chronił aż do odwołania.

M nie mógł zignorować wyrazu twarzy Q, bo dodał z westchnieniem:

\- Bond jest w pełni wykwalifikowany do tego zadania, a jego obecność w twoim życiu prywatnym nie będzie tak absorbująca, jak byłyby nieustanne kontrole ze strony zmieniającej się obstawy.

Q chciał zaprotestować, ale M uciął:

\- To jest rozkaz, Kwatermistrzu. Do odwołania.

Być może Q zamknął za sobą drzwi gabinetu M nieco za głośno, ale ani trochę się tym nie przejmował. Nie bardziej niż tym, że wychodząc czuł na sobie wzrok Bonda.

 


	2. Rozdział drugi

Q wklepywał kolejne cyfry do statystyki, uznając, że nic nie mogło bardziej zepsuć mu humoru tego dnia. Usłyszał, jak drzwi jego gabinetu się zamykają i napięcie w jego plecach zwiększyło się, ale gdy usłyszał szybki stukot obcasów wypuścił powietrze. Papiery na biurku zostały gwałtownie przesunięte, a w ich miejsce pojawił się biały pojemnik.

\- Przykro mi, skarbie – powiedziała Eve, opierając się o drugą stronę biurka i otwierając swoją porcje lunchu.

Q posłał jej ponure spojrzenie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ta decyzja jest zupełnie bez sensu? Jeśli chcą rozpracować tę organizację, to ja powinienem się tym zająć.

\- Wszyscy się tu o ciebie martwimy – odparła Eve, nawijając zgrabnie makaron na widelec i posyłając mu swoje specjalne zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

\- Niepotrzebnie – burknął Q i wrócił do wprowadzania danych.

\- John i Sarah starają się jak mogą…

Q gwałtownie odwrócił się na krześle w jej stronę.

\- Jeśli zajmuje się tym Sarah, to znaczy, że chcą ich rozpracować od strony finansowej, a jeśli John…

\- Na miłość boską – Eve gniewnie wbiła widelec w zawartość pudełka – Musisz przestać. Po prostu staraj się odpuścić, to nie potrwa długo.

\- Wiesz, że rozpracowywanie organizacji działających w ukryciu może zajmować miesiące, prawda? Musisz to wiedzieć, przecież pracujesz w MI6.

\- Znowu twoje negatywne myślenie. Musisz to po prostu przetrwać.

Q odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał na nią.

\- Tak? Może w takim razie ty zamieszkasz na jakiś czas z Bondem?

\- Bardzo chętnie zamieszkam z panną Moneypenny – rozległ się głos i oboje podskoczyli.  

Bond zamknął za sobą drzwi i pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę kanapy w rogu pokoju. Q zamknął na chwilę oczy, czując nadciągający ból głowy.

\- Nie zapomnij zjeść lunchu – mruknęła do niego Eve, wyglądająca na nieco wytrąconą  

Co do cholery miał w sobie Bond, że działał tak na wszystkich? Z wyjątkiem Q, oczywiście.

\- Jestem dorosły, radzę sobie z normalnym funkcjonowaniem - odpowiedział jej Q pod nosem, ignorując posiłek i przyciągając do siebie stertę papierów.

\- Ale dopiero od niedawna, dlatego otoczenie nie może się przyzwyczaić – dotarł do niego komentarz ze strony kanapy. 

Q ustawił sobie przypomnienie w telefonie, żeby wieczorem kupić dużą paczkę tabletek na ból głowy.

Do końca dnia zajął się pracą, ignorując Bonda siedzącego na kanapie, a także jego krążenie po gabinecie, zaglądanie mu przez ramię i  próby przeglądania jego rzeczy, po prostu włączając swoje zabezpieczenia jednym krótkim i zgrabnym kodem. Gdy następnym razem 007 spróbował otworzyć jedną z szafek rozległ się przeraźliwy dźwięk, który, jak Q był pewien, spowodował, że część Q Branchu odwróciła się w ich stronę. Q wypił łyk letniego już Earl Greya i postanawia sprawdzić jeszcze jedną bazę danych.

Kiedy kończy prostuje się i słyszy głośny trzask w karku. Odwraca się i widzi, że pozostałe biurka już opustoszały. Kątem oka dostrzega jakiś ruch i przeklina w myślach. Zdążył zapomnieć o obecności Bonda, a on jakimś cudem zdołał przez kilka godzin być cicho. Niestety nie dlatego, że jest martwy, tylko po prostu zasnął. Q podnosi się i zaczyna pakować dokumenty, a Bond na kanapie porusza się:

\- Chłopcze, skończyłeś wreszcie pracę?

Q ma zamiar coś odpowiedzieć, ale patrzy na zegarek, który wskazuje za kwadrans pierwszą, więc po prostu kiwa głową. Gdy wyłącza komputer i sprawdza ostatnie zabezpieczenia Bond staje i przeciąga się. Q patrzy na to przez sekundę, a potem odwraca głowę i próbuje znaleźć swój telefon.

W windzie nie odzywają się do siebie, a Q czuje się niezręcznie, jak zawsze, kiedy jest zmuszony wchodzić w bliższe ludzkie interakcje. Dostrzega, że zjechali na parking dopiero, kiedy drzwi się otwierają. Bond wyprzedza go i idzie przodem, czujnie się rozglądając. Idzie do swojego samochodu, a potem nagle znika mu z oczu. Q widzi, że Bond położył się na ziemi, zaglądając pod samochód. Potem wstaje i naciska przycisk otwierający drzwi. Q wsiada na miejsce pasażera, dopiero na miękkim fotelu czując, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Jest przyzwyczajony do tego uczucia, towarzyszy mu praktycznie codziennie, ale teraz czuje, jakby każdy mięsień w jego ciele był zesztywniały.

Bond rusza i wyjeżdża z parkingu, a Q mówi:

\- Wiesz, że samochody wszystkich agentów posiadają zabezpieczenie, które wykrywa, jeśli zostanie pod niego podłożony materiał wybuchowy albo urządzenie namierzające lokalizację?

Zaskoczenie na twarzy Bonda stanowi najlepszą odpowiedź.

\- Od kiedy? – pyta wreszcie.

\- Od jakiś trzech miesięcy. Wiedziałbyś, gdyby któryś z agentów choć raz przeczytał choć jedną z cyklicznych wiadomości ode mnie. Raz – mówi i opiera głowę o zagłówek.

Bond najwyraźniej wie, gdzie jechać i Q pomija to milczeniem.

\- Nie masz służbowego mieszkania – odzywa się Bond, gdy są niemal na miejscu.

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta Bond i to ta jedna z jego irytujących cech, które karzą mu nieustannie drążyć.

Czy agenci specjalni nie powinni być dyskretni?

\- Jakoś żadne z nich mi nie odpowiadało – kłamie Q i ma nadzieje, że to zakończy dyskusję.

Bond parkuje samochodu i gdy Q zaczyna iść w stronę mieszkania szybko się z nim zrównuje.

Q wpisuje kod i wchodzą do klatki, w której natychmiast włącza się fotokomórka. W windzie Q mówi:

\- Mam dwa koty. Postaraj się żadnego z nich nie udusić – a potem wychodzi na korytarz, nie czekając na Bonda.

Wklepuje kod do drzwi, przyciska palec i otwiera je, a potem zapala światło. Niemal natychmiast pojawiają się przy nim dwa koty, ale drugi, gdy tylko widzi Bonda prycha i znika z pola widzenia. Q chwyta kota na ręce i na chwilę przyciska usta do jego futrzanej głowy, a potem odstawia na ziemię.

\- Musisz podać mi kod do wejścia – odzywa się Bond, rozglądając po pomieszczeniu – Sprawdzę mieszkanie – oznajmia, ale Q po raz pierwszy słyszy w jego głosie coś, co brzmi jakby chciał przeprosić.

Albo sobie to wyobraził przez zmęczenie, więc wzrusza ramionami i napełnia miski kotów karmą, wymienia wodę i ignoruje Bonda krążącego po całym jego mieszkaniu i zaglądającego w każdy kąt. Potem wyciąga mrożoną pizzę z zamrażalnika i wkłada ją do piekarnika. Ściąga buty i porzuca je na korytarzu.

Uruchamia komputer i mówi do Bonda:

\- Nie mam drugiego łóżka, będziesz musiał spać na kanapie.

\- Sypiałem już w gorszych miejscach – odpowiada Bond, a potem staje tuż za jego plecami, obserwując jak Q dodaje jego dane do systemu ochrony mieszkania.

\- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że masz problem z przekraczaniem granic innych ludzi? – pyta Q mimochodem.

\- Tak, ale niektórzy ostatecznie są z tego bardzo zadowoleni.

Q bardzo stara się zignorować lekki rumieniec, który czuje na szyi i wskazuje Bondowi miejsce, gdzie powinien przyłożyć palec.

\- Najpierw kod, potem odcisk palca.

\- Co się stanie, jeśli ktoś spróbuje to ominąć?

\- Teraz możesz to już sprawdzić, prawda? – pyta Q, wstając i wyciągając pizze z piekarnika.

Nakłada jeden kawałek, resztę przesuwa w stronę Bonda i je na stojąco, opierając się o blat.

\- To sporo tłumaczy – mówi Bond, ale w końcu bierze kawałek i siada przy stole.

Q szybko kończy pizze pod uważnym spojrzeniem Bonda, a potem przynosi koc i poduszki, które rzuca na kanapę.

\- Idę pod prysznic – mówi, ignorując zasady dobrego wychowania.

Gdy wychodzi Bond leży na kanapie przed telewizorem, a kot Q bezceremonialnie leży na jego piersi zwinięty w kłębek.

Q patrzy na niego z irytacją.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny? – pyta Bond, a Q go ignoruje, chociaż czuje, że Bond uważnie mu się przygląda.

Zakłada, że musi wyjątkowo interesująco wyglądać w piżamie, wzrusza ramionami i idzie do sypialni.

Słyszy jeszcze, jak Bond mówi mu dobranoc, a potem wsuwa się pod zimną kołdrę, czując jak między jego stopami układa się futrzana kulka.

 

Budzi się i widzi, że niebo za oknem lekko się rozjaśnia. Przez chwilę leży bez ruchu, obserwując, jak kot na drugiej połowie łóżka wyciąga tylną łapę i przystępuje do jej czyszczenia w leniwym tempie. Q naciska zegarek stojący na szafce obok łóżka, a ten z cichym piskiem informuje go, że jest 5:40.

Q jest niemal pod wrażeniem tego, jak długo spał. Czuje, jak piżama zwija się na nim nieprzyjemnie, więc jest niemal pewny tego, że w nocy miał koszmary, ale nie przebudził się. Nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio spał tak długo i jest prawie gotowy uznać, że ten dzień może być dobry, ale potem przypomina sobie o obecności Bonda i zanurza się w znajomym i zwyczajnym poczuciu zniechęcenia. Odgarnia kołdrę, uważając, żeby nie przykryć nią Mathisona i wstaje, krzywiąc się. Godziny siedzenia przed komputerem dają o sobie znać zwłaszcza rano, kiedy kręgosłup nie pozwala się w pełni wyprostować, a mięśnie są zesztywniałe.

Powinien więcej ćwiczyć. Jeść więcej warzyw. Nie powinien tyle pracować. I powinien rzucić palenie, zwłaszcza to cholerne palenie.

Otwiera drzwi od sypialni przeczesując ręką włosy w żałosnej próbie nadania im jakiegoś kształtu. Salon jest pusty, ale w kuchni Alan siedzi przy miseczce z zachłannością zjadając karmę, którą mu ktoś nałożył. Q wzrusza ramionami, wstawia czajnik i przygotowuje sobie filiżankę porządnie zaparzonej zielonej herbaty. Potem łapie papierosy i zapalniczkę i otwiera drzwi tarasu. Gdzie jego błogi spokój się kończy, ponieważ w kącie Bond właśnie robi brzuszki jedynie w spodniach od piżamy i jest już lekko spocony.

Q zastyga na chwilę, a potem po prostu kiwa głową w jego stronę i ciągnie krzesło na drugą stroną tarasu, gdzie siada i stawia filiżankę na podłodze. Odpala papierosa i zaciąga się, wpatrując się w niebo przed sobą i ignorując posapywania z kąta.

\- Palisz? – pyta Bond, a Q nie patrzy w jego stronę.

Dlaczego Q miałby dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi już w ciągu pierwszych pięciu minut dnia?

\- Ćwiczysz? – odpowiada i Bond parska.

Q z jakiegoś powodu uznaje jego ćwiczenia na tarasie za obraźliwe, bo w końcu to jego taras, za który spłaca kredyt i nie zgadzał się, żeby jakiś wysportowany agent specjalny traktował go jako darmową siłownie na świeżym powietrzu.

Dopala papierosa, starając się ignorować Bonda, a potem bierze kubek z podłogi i ogrzewa nim ręce. Bond nie odzywa się więcej, a Q kończy herbatę i wraca do mieszkania. Odstawia filiżankę do zmywarki, otwiera lodówkę i na chwilę zamiera. Zazwyczaj jego lodówka jest dość pusta, a teraz na półkach widzi spore zapasy warzyw, serów, wędlin i innych rzeczy, których Q zazwyczaj nie kupuje, bo zbyt rzadko pamięta, żeby wyrzucać je regularnie, kiedy się przeterminują.

\- Zrobiłem zakupy – Bond wchodzi do salonu i Q odpowiada, nie bardzo wiedząc jak zareagować:

\- Nie możesz spać?

\- Czasami – odpowiada 007 i Q czuje się nieswojo, bo ta odpowiedź brzmi szczerze, a on naprawdę nie ma zamiar odbywać szczerych rozmów.

Nie z Bondem, kiedy został zmuszony do jego towarzystwa we własnym mieszkaniu, co odbiera jako osobistą zniewagę.

Q patrzy na zegarek i decyduje, że zasadniczo może zjeść śniadanie. Nie wie, jak się zachować, bo powinien zaproponować je także Bondowi, w końcu to on zrobił zakupy.

Boże, nienawidził konwenansów społecznych.

007 wybawia go z problemu, po prostu przygotowując kanapki i rozkładając je na dwóch talerzach. Q nie może zrozumieć jak może być tak bardzo rozluźniony w takiej sytuacji, przecież on też na pewno wolałby zwyczajną pracę zamiast niańczenia Kwatermistrza. Ale z drugiej strony, przecież był agentem specjalnym, nic w jego życiu nie było normalne.

Jedzą śniadanie, nie bardzo się do siebie odzywając, a Q pochłania swoje kanapki z taką szybkością, że niemal się krztusi, byleby zakończyć te męki. Potem szykuje się do pracy, a Bond czeka na kanapie, oglądając telewizje.

Część trasy pokonują w milczeniu, które przerywa Bond.

\- Jak mają na imię twoje koty?

Q podnosi głowę znad strony serwisu informacyjnego, którą przeglądał w telefonie.

\- Alan i Mathison.

\- Który jest który?

\- Ten bury to Alan. Mathison to ten czarny, mniejszy.

\- Ten, który nie chce mnie widzieć? – pyta Bond z nikłym uśmiechem i Q czuje się nieswojo.

\- On nie toleruje obcych – mówi w końcu, ale to nie poprawia sytuacji – Dołączył jako drugi, więc czuje się bardziej zagrożony.

Urywa temat, zanim zdąży powiedzieć coś, co może zostać zrozumiane opatrznie. Dopiero w Q Branch czuje się bardziej pewnie i od razu zabiera się do pracy. Gasi różne mniejsze i większe pożary i wytrwale ignoruje obecność Bonda.

Moneypenny, która wpada na chwilę na szczęście dostosowuje się do jego stylu radzenia sobie z sytuacją, bo poza powitaniem nawet nie zerka na agenta 007. Dopiero późnym popołudniem Q dopada zmęczenie. Daje odpocząć oczom i opiera głowę na rękach.

\- Już? – pyta Bond, a Q robi głęboki wydech.

\- Nie – mówi, prostując się i otwierając inny skrypt.

\- Mówił ci ktoś, że za dużo pracujesz?

Q powoli odwraca się na krześle i patrzy na Bonda, rozciągniętego na jego kanapie z jakąś gazetą w ręce.

\- W którym momencie M wspominał o tym, że masz rzucać irytujące komentarze na temat mojego życia, bo jakoś mnie to ominęło?

\- Jesteś zbyt spięty, Kwatermistrzu – mówi Bond i porusza palcami u stóp.

Q postanawia wypróbować metodę przeklinania w różnych językach. Niestety, robi to tylko w myślach.

 

Q radzi sobie z trudną sytuacją wydzierania jego świętej prywatności najlepiej jak umie, ale zbliżający się weekend wprawa go w stan drgającej paniki, wibrującej gdzieś pod skórą. Weekend oznacza ponad czterdzieści osiem godzin z Bondem, bez szans na chociaż chwilę oddechu w pustym mieszkaniu. Jego cholernym mieszkaniu, które było jego samotnią, miejscem, gdzie mógł poluzować krawat i czuć swobodnie, a teraz wszędzie panoszył się Bond, z jego olśniewającym uśmiechem, luzem i mięśniami przesuwającymi się pod skórą.

Prawda jest taka, że Q widział już Bonda półnagiego, ale po ostatniej nawigowanej z nim misji jego mózg z jakiegoś powodu bardziej zwracał uwagę na poszczególne aspekty ciała Bonda. Co również znajdowało się na okropnie długiej liście Q na temat rzeczy, które irytowały go w związku z tym, że Bond łaził za nim krok w krok. Starał się nie przenosić swojej irytacji na pracę, w związku z tym unikał Johna i Sarah, żeby nie wywierać na nich presji, aby pracowali nieco szybciej. Nie jest typem odliczającym czas do weekendu, ale w piątkowy wieczór nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy odczuwa ulgę czy niechęć, że musi wracać do domu.

Ledwie zdążyli wejść do mieszkania, kiedy rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi. Bond odwraca się w sekundę i wyciąga broń z kabury, spoglądając na Q.

\- Spodziewasz się kogoś? – pyta niemal bezgłośnie.

Q kręci głową, a Bond wymija go w korytarzu i otwiera drzwi.

\- Pan Walter Johns? – Q słyszy głos, a Bond potwierdza.

Po chwili zamyka drzwi i wraca do kuchni z paczką, którą trzyma ostrożnie w rękach.

Q wzdycha i podchodzi do niego.

\- Wiem, co to za paczka.

Bond patrzy na niego przez chwilę.

\- Jesteś pewny?  Ktoś może się podszyć pod osobę, która zazwyczaj przesyła ci paczki.

Q zaplata ręce na klatce piersiowej i mówi:

\- Czy paczka jest raczej miękka w dotyku i cała wypełniona zawartością?

Bond delikatnie obmacuje paczkę i w końcu oddaje ją Q, który ma ochotę schować ją do szafki kuchennej i nie otwierać przez dłuższy czas. Czuje jednak na sobie uważne spojrzenie Bonda, więc ostrożnie ją rozcina.

Tym razem to oolong, po bliższej analizie Q uznaje, że tajwański. Dwie małe paczuszki, ciasno do siebie przyciśnięte, otoczone bąbelkową folią. To ironiczne, że nawet sposób pakowania paczki przypomina Q o nadawcy przesyłki. Bierze się w garść i dopycha paczuszki do szafki kuchennej, w której znajduje się już kilka poprzednich. Jedenaście, mówi cichy głos w głowie Q, a fakt, że Q pamięta liczbę sprawia, że jego żałosność jest jeszcze większa.

\- Kto przesyła ci paczki z herbatą?

Q niemal podskakuje, pogrążony w swoich myślach, ale powstrzymuje swoje ciało przed drgnięciem.

\- Mój sekretny wielbiciel, oczywiście – sarka Q i nalewa sobie wody z dzbanka.

\- Powinienem być zazdrosny? – pyta Bond, opierając się o blat kuchenny, całkiem skutecznie blokując Q przejście i uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Nie, dopóki będziesz mi dostarczał lepszą herbatę, oczywiście – mówi Q znad szklanki.

Klatka piersiowa Bonda drży, gdy śmieje się cicho. Q przechodzi obok niego z całą godnością, jaką jest w stanie z siebie wykrzesać po całym tygodniu pracy.

Q postanawia zacząć wieczór od prysznica, co okazuje się niezłym pomysłem, bo pomaga mu wydobyć z siebie nieco sił. Wyciera głowę byle jak ręcznikiem i idzie do kuchni, ale po drodze zatrzymuje go Bond, jedzący coś z pudełka na jego kanapie przed jego telewizorem, z drugim pudełkiem stojącym obok niego na stoliku. Q zatrzymuje się na ten moment i musi się gapić, bo Bond mówi:

\- To porcja dla ciebie. Naprawdę jesteś takim geniuszem, jak to mówią?

\- Twoją inteligencje możemy sprawdzić, gdy wyślemy cię na następną misję z pistoletem z lat sześćdziesiątych – odpowiada Q, zastanawiając się co zrobić, ale w końcu jego burczący żołądek przypomina mu, że rzeczywiście powinien coś zjeść.

Siada na drugim końcu kanapy i przyciąga do siebie pudełko i widelczyk. Ku jego zdziwieniu w środku znajduje się idealnie przyrządzona chińszczyzna z szarpaną wołowiną. Wbija widelec, ale zatrzymuje ruch ręki w połowie drogi.

\- Jestem niemal pewien, że się mylę, bo to byłoby koszmarne, ale rozmawiałeś ostatnio z Moneypenny?

\- Tak, była więcej niż zachwycona perspektywą tego, że zjesz coś częściej niż raz na trzy dni – odpowiada Bond z pełnymi ustami.

\- Podejrzewam, że obecnie moja prywatność już nie istnieje? – pyta Q w przestrzeń.

\- Przeciwnie, jesteś dość tajemniczy.

Q już, już ma zamiar dopytać co czyni go tajemniczym, ale powstrzymuje się, wypychając sobie usta makaronem.

Bond ogląda prawdopodobnie jakieś reality show, a Q próbuje z tego zrozumieć cokolwiek. Kończy jedzenie i wstaje z kanapy, zostawiając Bonda przed telewizorem.

Zagrzebuje się w łóżku i spędza czas na rozwijaniu kilku pobocznych projektów oraz przeczytaniu niezwykle wciągającego artykułu na temat sztucznej inteligencji. Nie wie dokładnie, która jest godzina, gdy słyszy pukanie do drzwi, które po chwili się otwierają. Stoi w nich Bond w spodniach od piżamy, opiera się o framugę i uważnie lustruje jego sypialnie.

\- Twój kot siedzi obok kanapy i patrzy na mnie z wyrzutem.

\- Który? – pyta Q, udając, że ani trochę nie czuje się nieswojo.

\- Mathison. Robi tak od dobrego kwadransa.

\- Pewnie uważa, że zająłeś jego kanapę.

Bond parska, a potem mówi lekko:

\- Dobranoc Q.

\- Dobranoc, 007 – odpowiada Q i szybko spuszcza wzrok na ekran laptopa.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

Sobota ciągnie się leniwie, a Q na jakiś czas pozbywa się Bonda, sugerując mu użycie bieżni, która stoi w nieużywanym pokoju obok jego sypialni. Robi to też dla siebie, aby nie musieć oglądać ćwiczącego agenta, a uwagi na temat celowości bieżni w mieszkaniu Q zbywa pełnym godności milczeniem.

 Wczytuje ekran kontrolny Q Branch i widzi, że Martha, jedna z R nawiguje misję agenta 006 już od jedenastu godzin. Q wysyła wiadomość i Martha zapewnia go, że da sobie radę bez jego pomocy. Q siada na podłodze i włącza drugi komputer, pracując przez jakiś czas. Potem okazuje się, że to był dość długi czas, bo gdy słyszy dzwonek do drzwi Bond podnosi się i wraca z pizzą, a Q patrzy na zegarek i widzi, że jest już dobrze po dwudziestej pierwszej. Bond bez komentarza kładzie pudełko po pizzy na stoliku, a Q usiłuje wstać z podłogi z gracją, ale jako że nie ruszał się od kilku godzin mięśnie odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa i wykonuje pokraczny taniec, usiłując się nie przewrócić i nie strącić jedzenia na podłogę.

Bond błyskawicznie wstaje z kanapy i podtrzymuje go za łokieć, czekając, aż Q złapię równowagę. Q poprawia okulary zjeżdżające z nosa i rzuca mu lekko spłoszone spojrzenie, a Bond wraca na kanapę i bierze pierwszy kawałek pizzy, ciągnąc ser za sobą.

Q wreszcie stabilnie siada na kanapie i też bierze kawałek. Bond tym razem ogląda jakiś serial, a Q udaje, że śledzi fabułę, w międzyczasie zastanawiając się, jak był w stanie tak się wyłączyć, biorąc pod uwagę obecność Bonda w mieszkaniu. Nie ma zamiaru wychodzić na jeszcze większego dziwaka i pytać Bonda o to,  co robił przez cały dzień, jako że przebywali na tych samych pięćdziesięciu metrach kwadratowych.

\- Jakiś specjalny projekt czy usiłujesz badać rzeczy, których nie powinieneś badać?

Q przełyka i odpowiada z urazą:

\- Specjalny projekt.

\- A na czym polega?

Bond nie patrzy na niego, skupiając swoją uwagę na wybieraniu kolejnego kawałka pizzy, a jego koncentracja na tym zadaniu jest wręcz komiczna.

\- Pamiętasz pistolet aktywujący się tylko na odciski palców?

Bond kiwa głową i przygląda mu się uważnie.

\- Kolejny? – pyta autentycznie zainteresowany.

\- Nawet gdybym pracował nad kolejnym to dałbym go agentowi, któremu będzie służył nieco dłużej niż jedną misję – stwierdza Q i patrzy na niego groźnie.

Bond uśmiecha się szeroko:

\- Wiesz, że się starałem.

\- Naprawdę? – Q patrzy na niego i potrząsa głową, a potem bierze kolejny kawałek.

\- Pracuje nad słuchawką, która lepiej dopasuje się do ucha agenta i będzie działała tylko wtedy, gdy on będzie z niej korzystał. Bo małżowiny uszne są tak samo niepowtarzalne, jak odciski palców.

\- Tej postarałbym się nie zgubić – mówi Bond, opierając plecy o oparcie kanapy i rozsiadając się wygodniej – Wiedziałem, że lubisz pizze z ananasem – oświadcza.

Q przestaje gryźć i odkłada pizze na talerz.

\- Co w tym złego?

Bond tylko śmieje się, tak, że cała kanapa leciutko drży, a potem mówi:

\- Jedz. Nie jadłeś nic od śniadania.

Q ma w głowie kilka cennych ripost, ale po prostu pochłania jeszcze dwa kawałki pizzy, a potem idzie pod prysznic.

 

Coś nagle wyrywa go ze snu, otwiera oczy, a świadomość stara się złapać ostatni moment ulotnego wspomnienia. Koszulka na nim jest lekko przepocona, więc Q wstaje z łóżka i idąc po omacku otwiera okno. Czuje zimny powiem na twarzy i stara się wrócić do rzeczywistości. Gardło jest suche, każde przełknięcie śliny wiąże się z wysiłkiem. Przeklinając w myślach ostrożnie otwiera drzwi od pokoju i powoli idzie do kuchni. Wzrok już przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, wyławia z niej kształty, w tym kształt Bonda śpiącego na kanapie. Nalewa sobie wody, starając się nie stukać szklanką i powoli pije. Odstawia szklankę na blat, ale przez brak okularów nie wymierza dobrze i szklanka z hukiem spada na podłogę.

\- Cholera – mówi Q półgłosem, a agent na łóżku natychmiast się podnosi, odrzucając koc.

\- Stłukłem szklankę, to ja – mówi Q, a Bond odpowiada zaspanym, lekko zachrypniętym głosem:

\- Nie ruszaj się.

Oczywiście w tym samym momencie Q robi krok, żeby zapalić jakieś światło i czuje ostry ból w stopie. Z jego ust dobywa się syk, a mrok w pokoju rozjaśnia się. Q stara się odwrócić stopę i spojrzeć, ale Bond mówi ostrym tonem:

\- Nie ruszaj się.

Podchodzi do niego tak szybko, jak pozwalają na to rozrzucone po całej podłodze kuchni odłamki szkła i w innych okolicznościach Q podziwiałby jego finezję. Jednak teraz Bond stanowczo obejmuje go ramieniem, mówiąc:

\- Nawet nie próbuj stawać na tej stopie.

Więc Q kuleje do podsuniętego stołka, śmiesznie podskakując, nawet nie próbując myśleć o tym, jak idiotycznie musi wyglądać. Opada na stołek, podtrzymując stopę w górze, a Bond przysuwa sobie drugie krzesło, siada naprzeciwko i mówi:

\- Pokaż to.

Q niechętnie podnosi nogę, trzymając ją w powietrzu, a Bond łapie stanowczo jego łydkę i opiera stopę o kolano.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś się nie ruszał – mruczy Bond, podnosząc stopę do oczu  - Masz gdzieś apteczkę?  

Q mruga, starając się złapać jakąś ostrość.

\- W łazience? – pyta wreszcie, a Bond podnosi oczy i patrzy na niego.

\- Nie wiesz czy masz w mieszkaniu apteczkę?

\- Kupiłem je w pełni umeblowane – odpiera Q.

Bond ostrożnie odkłada jego nogę na krzesło, chociaż Q i tak się krzywi. Słyszy, jak Bond grzebie po szafkach przez drzwi otwartej łazienki, a ból w stopie teraz lekko pulsuje. Jak zawsze, spanikował, to tylko drobna rana, a on zrobił całe przedstawienie.

\- Nie znalazłem żadnego bandaża, ale mam coś do odkażenia – Bond wskazuje buteleczkę trzymaną w dłoni.

Staje naprzeciwko Kwatermistrza i przygląda mu się przez chwilę.

\- Musisz ściągnąć koszulkę – mówi wreszcie a Q mruga pewny, że się przesłyszał.

\- Masz absolutnie koszmarne ścierki kuchenne, moja koszulka nadaje się do prania, za to twoja wygląda na bawełnianą, wystarczy na tymczasowy opatrunek.

Q ściąga nogę z krzesła i chce przyciągnąć stopę w swoją stronę, żeby wyciągnąć ten kawałek szkła i zakończyć tę idiotyczną sytuację, ale Bond jest szybszy, odkłada jego nogę z powrotem na krzesło i przytrzymuje ją sobie na kolanach dużą, ciepłą dłonią.

\- Nie potrzebuję opatrunku.

\- Potrzebujesz – mówi Bond zmęczonym tonem.

Kiedy jest niewyspany, zmarszczki w kącikach oczu są bardziej widoczne, a Q z jakiegoś powodu odczuwa teraz poczucie winy. Zawsze był zdania, że większość jego problemów bierze się z tego, że odczuwa za dużo.

Q w końcu się poddaje i szybko ściąga koszulkę, robiąc sobie przy okazji jeszcze większy bałagan na głowie i podaje ją 007, czując się dziwnie nieswojo. Bond ogląda koszulkę przez chwilę, a potem zgrabnie targa ją na długie pasy.

Siada na krześle naprzeciwko, chwyta nogę Q i jej się przygląda, a Q drętwieje w oczekiwaniu na ból.

\- Jak można nie mieć w domu apteczki? – zaczyna znowu Bond, a Q już ma zamiar rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, kiedy czuje lekkie szarpnięcie w stopie i Bond kładzie na podłodze kawałek szkła wyciągnięty z jego stopy. Potem bez ostrzeżenia polewa stopę płynem odkażającym, a Q znowu lekko syczy. Bond bierze jeden z pasów materiału i targa go na mniejsze części, a potem delikatnie przykłada ją do stopy, zgrabnie obwiązując ją pozostałą częścią materiału. Niemalże nie boli i Q ciągnie stopę w swoją stronę, żeby wstać, ale Bond przytrzymuje go tą swoją dłonią.

\- Musimy zaczekać, bo zaraz to zadepczesz.          

Q już chce protestować, ale prawda jest taka, że gdyby Bond go puścił pokuśtykałby do sypialni tak szybko, jak byłby w stanie.

Bond siedzi na krześle, nadal z ręką na jego nodze i przypatruje mu się. Q dawno nie znalazł się z nikim w takiej sytuacji, więc po prostu starał się jakoś przetrwać, czując, jak jego ciało jest spięte.

\- Masz tatuaż – stwierdza Bond, błądząc wzrokiem po jego ciele, a dłoń Q automatycznie wędruje kilka centymetrów poniżej prawego obojczyka.

Bond oczywiście ma gdzieś wszelką subtelność, więc gdy tylko dłoń Q wraca na swoje miejsce pochyla się w jego kierunku, żeby odczytać napis.

\- Ten dzień się jeszcze nie zdarzył – mówi w końcu Bond.

Q posyła mu ironiczne spojrzenie, którego wymowa biorąc pod uwagę jego obecne położenie może być nieco osłabiona.

\- Więc dlaczego masz tatuaż z datą dnia, który się jeszcze nie zdarzył?

\- Przypomnij mi, żebym przygotował dla ciebie mały słownik, kiedy wrócimy do pracy. Pod literą „P” znajdziesz tam słowo „Prywatność”.

Bond uśmiecha się kącikiem ust.

\- Kto by pomyślał, bez okularów i koszulki wyglądasz zupełnie inaczej, ale cięty język dalej taki sam.

\- Jestem całkiem pewny, że z nogą już w porządku – orzeka Q po chwili niezręcznego milczenia, a Bond wreszcie go puszcza.

Muskając go wcześniej delikatnie palcami, czego Q jest całkiem pewny, chociaż wyraz twarzy Bonda pozostawał całkowicie neutralny. Oczywiście Q wstał za szybko, opierając ciężar ciała na zranionej stopie, co spowodowałoby zachwianie się, gdyby Bond jakimś cudem nie znalazł się obok niego i go nie przytrzymał.

\- Dam radę pójść sam – powiedział Q z resztką godności, która mu została i kuśtykając poszedł do swojej sypialni.

Zasypia dopiero nad ranem, budzi się gwałtownie na jakiś dźwięk dobiegający z mieszkania. Uspokaja się tym, że to tylko cholerny Bond i wstaje. Dopiero wtedy przypomina sobie o stopie, ale jest całkiem znośnie, może iść niemal prosto. Kieruje się od razu do łazienki, naciągając pierwsze ubrania, jakie jest w stanie znaleźć, a potem idzie do kuchni, mrucząc niewyraźne powitanie do Bonda. Który kuca pod ścianą salonu zastawionego kartonami w jakiejś nietypowej konstrukcji, dziwnie przypominającej zamek.

Bond na chwilę odwraca się do niego, lustrując jego sylwetkę, a potem wraca do pudełek.

\- Mogę zapytać…? – zaczyna Q.

\- Widziałem w Internecie, że koty lubią pudełka.

\- Więc postanowiłeś zbudować pudełkową twierdzę?

Bond kiwa głową i wydaje się naprawdę z siebie zadowolony. Q przypatruje się konstrukcji i dostrzega zgrabne korytarzyki między pudełkami i niewielkie okienka.

\- One tam są?

\- Oba – mówi Bond z dumą i Q nie umie powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

 

Jest niedziela, a w niedziele po śniadaniu, nieważne o jakiej porze je spożywa, Q jedzie do pewnej małej kawiarni w drugiej części Londynu. Droga w jedną stronę zajmuje mu ponad godzinę, ale gdy już siedzi przy jej stoliku, pijąc cappuccino, jedyną kawę w ciągu tygodnia i jedząc absolutnie najlepsze ciasto w tym mieście wie, że każda minuta była tego warta. Teraz, oczywiście, musi zostać w domu, więc nadrabia nudną, papierkową robotę. Do Bonda chyba dotarł cały marazm ostatnich dni, bo zdawał się nieustannie być w ruchu. Wykonał serię skomplikowanych ćwiczeń, zaczął czytać dwie książki, próbował znaleźć coś w telewizji, ale nieustannie zmieniał kanały. Q podświadomie go obserwował, co powodowało, że był rozproszony i drażliwy. Burknął coś idąc do łóżka, a rano pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił, było umówienie wizyty u M. Kończył pisać jakąś wiadomość, ale gestem głowy wskazał Q krzesło naprzeciwko biurka.

Q cierpliwie czekał, aż przeniesie na niego uwagę i w końcu mówi:

\- Jeśli minął ponad tydzień, a wy nadal nie rozszyfrowaliście tego, kto rzeko próbuje mnie porwać, to znaczy, że nie robicie tego dość dobrze – oświadcza, starając się brzmieć stanowczo.

M patrzy na niego przez chwilę, a Q napina wszystkie mięśnie, żeby nie wiercić się pod jego spojrzeniem. Jest szefem Q Branchu, przypomina sobie.

\- Robimy wszystko co w naszej mocy, zapewniam cię, okazało się, ze sprawy są nieco bardziej skomplikowane. I nie – mówi, gdy widzi, że Q nabiera powietrza, żeby odpowiedzieć – Nie możemy przyjąć twojej pomocy.

\- Bond powinien wrócić do wykonywania misji – mówi Q zamiast tego.

\- Bond jest oddelegowany, by cię chronić, do odwołania.

\- Dwaj moi podwładni nie pracują, więc pozostali pracownicy muszą przejąć ich obowiązki. Bond nie jeździ na misje, więc inni agenci muszą być przerzucani z miejsca na miejsce. Widziałem raporty, to nie jest dla nich bezpieczne.

M na chwilę odwraca głowę i wygląda przez okno, gdy jego spojrzenie przenosi się z powrotem na Q, ten mówi dalej:

\- Krótkie, proste misje, najczęściej w Europie. W tym czasie będę w Q Branch, pracując, aż Bond nie wróci z misji.

\- Misję potrafią trwać kilkanaście godzin.

\- I tak praktycznie tu mieszkam – odparowuje Q.

Mieszkanie z Bondem zdecydowanie nie wpływa dobrze na jego równowagę psychiczną.

\- I nie musi pilnować mnie w pokoju, zamykajcie go gdzieś, najlepiej na siłowni. Chyba, że szukamy kogoś z wewnątrz?

\- Zapewniam cię, Kwatermistrzu, że MI6 zostało starannie sprawdzone.

\- W takim razie dziękuję, sir – mówi Q i wstaje, zanim zdąży zorientować się, co właśnie zrobił.

Wszedł do swojego gabinetu, nadal czując, że lekko drżą mu dłonie i ignorując badawcze spojrzenie Bonda.

Odkąd Bond go pilnował miał wrażenie, że co jakiś czas przyłapuje go na przypatrywaniu się mu, ale składał to na karb życia w napięciu, co musiało wywołać w jego głowie powstawanie chorych teorii spiskowych.

 

\- Jedziesz na misję.

Kilka godzin i dwa kubki herbaty później Q odwrócił się do Bonda.

\- Co? – mruknął Bond znad telefonu.

\- Nic poważnego, tylko małe sprawdzenie w południowych Włoszech.

\- Pilnuje ciebie, nie mogę jechać na misję – odparł Bond, wracając do telefonu.

Co takiego interesującego miał w telefonie, aplikację randkową? Q mógłby to sprawdzić, gdyby chciał.

Oczywiście nie chciał.  

\- Ustaliłem z M., że możesz jeździć na krótkie misje, a ja w tym czasie będę w pracy, po misji wrócę z Tobą do domu.

Bond patrzy na niego przez chwilę, a Q nie jest pewny co to spojrzenie oznacza. W końcu mówi:

\- A kto sprawdzi, czy się stąd nie ruszysz?

\- Na litość boską! – warczy Q, wbijając ostatnie litery słowa na klawiaturze nieco zbyt mocno – Dlaczego wszyscy uważają, że gdy tylko będę mógł, to wybiegnę z Q Branch żeby załatwić coś na mieście? Przecież ja tu niemal mieszkam.

\- Wiem, że tu niemal mieszkasz – odpowiada Bond, a Q zastanowiłby się skąd agent ma taką wiedzę, gdyby tylko nie był tak zdenerwowany – Ale jesteś też cholernie uparty.

Q unosi okulary na czoło i przez chwilę przytrzymuje nasadę nosa palcem wskazującym i kciukiem.

\- Potrzebne ci będzie standardowe wyposażenie – mówi swoim profesjonalnym tonem, gdy w końcu się prostuje – Wszystkie potrzebne informacje dostaniesz na swój panel, może nawet je przeczytasz.

\- Kto nawiguje? – pyta Bond i jego głos z jakiegoś powodu znajduje się blisko Q.

Q odwraca się lekko w jego kierunku i patrzy w oczy Bonda, pochylonego nad jego biurkiem i bezczelnie wpatrującego się w jego ekrany.

\- Na pewno nie ja – uśmiecha się lekko, a potem odwraca i pisze wściekle na klawiaturze.

Zaczyna poważnie rozważać, czy nie zacząć błagać swoich podwładnych, by pracowali szybciej. Po następnym tygodniu z Bondem prawdopodobnie dojdzie do przemocy fizycznej.

 

Przerwa dobrze robi im obu, pomimo godzin siedzenia nad klawiaturą ramiona Q rozluźniają się nieco, gdy wreszcie nie ma Bonda stojącego nieustannie nad jego głową. Bondowi chyba też podobało się na misji, bo gdy przed północą wchodzi do jego gabinetu, wydaje się całkiem zadowolony, pomimo tego, że z jego ubrań wydobywa się zapach czegoś silnie przypalonego, a na policzku ma ślad jakiejś ciemnej substancji. Q natychmiast wie, że to on, gdy tylko otwierają się drzwi. Nie tylko dlatego, że przed północą nie zostało tu zbyt wielu pracowników. Po prostu wyczuwa Bonda w pokoju, z powodów, nad którymi teraz nie może się zastanawiać. Bo ma na głowie ledwie działający Q Branch, mniej pracowników i pierwszy raz od dokładnie dziewięciu dni został sam.

I wyrzuty sumienia, bo zaniedbuje swoje koty.

Bond wchodzi do pokoju i zdaje się nad czymś zastanawiać, bo po prostu stoi, więc Q robi mu tą uprzejmość i odwraca się na fotelu w jego stronę.

\- Chcesz wracać do domu?

Q mruga.

\- Potrzebuje jakieś pół godziny, żeby zakończyć kilka rzeczy.

\- Idę pod prysznic – mówi Bond i wychodzi, zostawiając Q wpatrującego się w jego oddalającą sylwetkę przez szybę.

Czterdzieści minut później nadal go nie ma, a Q zdążył pozamykać wszystko, nad czym pracował. Idzie do małej kuchni i myje starannie wszystkie kubki. Bonda nadal nie ma. Q zakłada kurtkę, zarzuca torbę i powoli zjeżdża windą na piętro, na którym agenci mają siłownię. Skręca w korytarz, który na jego gust wygląda zbyt podziemnie, ale gdy otwiera jedne z drzwi widzi szereg ławek. Siada na jednej z nich, opierając ciężką głowę na chłodnej ścianie i czekając. Po jakiejś chwili Bond otwiera drzwi i Q widzi, jak jego brwi unoszą się nieco w górę.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że wiesz, gdzie znajdują się prysznice dla agentów.

Bond ma na sobie dżinsy i szarą bluzę z kapturem. Jego włosy są nadal mokre i kilka kropel wody zatrzymało się w pobliżu szyi.

Q podnosi się z ławki, zarzucając laptopa na ramię.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem, chronię ten budynek.

\- Wielki sukces w tak młodym wieku – mówi Bond i puszcza go przodem.

Q wywraca oczami, chociaż Bond nie może tego widzieć.

Później, gdy siedzą już w samochodzie, a Q zapada się nieco w podgrzewany fotel Bond nagle mówi:

\- Dwadzieścia siedem.

\- Co? – Q, nagle czujny, prostuje się.

\- Tyle masz lat.

Q parska.

\- Zgadujesz?

\- Dodałem ci kilka lat za to ciągłe oburzanie się na insynuacje na temat wieku nastoletniego.

\- Przykro mi, agencie 007.

\- Dwadzieścia? – próbuje znowu Bond, gdy wysiadają z samochodu.

\- Na miłość boską, Bond, mam trzydzieści dwa lata – oświadcza w końcu Q, po czwartej próbie Bonda, który zakłóca mu spokojne picie herbaty na cichym balkonie.

Cichym, zanim nie zjawił się tam Bond. Bond patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Później wraca na balkon z dwiema szklakami, z których jedną podsuwa Q.

\- Jeśli naprawdę możesz już legalnie pić alkohol…

Q rzuca mu spojrzenie pełne najczystszej pogardy, którego odbiór został nieco zaburzony przez to, że jest owinięty w wielki, błękitny koc. Bond zajmuje drugi fotel.

\- Legalność nie jest do końca słowem, które do mnie pasuje. A whisky jest obrzydliwa.

\- To starannie wybrana trzydziestoletnia irlandzka whisky, więc nie waż się powiedzieć ani jednego obraźliwego słowa więcej na jej temat. Jesteś bez serca – fałszywa uraza na twarzy Bonda była tak udana, że Q musiał przykryć swoje parsknięcie łykiem niemal już zimnego phu era.

\- Już to kiedyś słyszałem – mamrocze Q, ale Bond musiał to usłyszeć, bo jego twarz rozciąga się w uśmiechu. Tym razem sprawia wrażenie, jakby stało się coś, na co od dawna czekał.


	4. Rozdział czwarty

\- Sprzęt na misję powinieneś pobierać w innym dziale Q Branch – nawet gdyby chciał, Q nie mógł teraz odwrócić się do Bonda, bo musiał zdążyć zatwierdzić rachunki.

\- Cieszysz się? – głos Bonda słychać teraz po lewej stronie, na tyle blisko, że Q czuje gęsią skórę po tej stronie szyi.

\- Tak, agencie 007, misje z tobą zawsze okazują się wypełnione rozrywką. Składającą się ze zmieniania planów w ostatniej chwili, zbyt dużej ilości wybuchów, straconego drogiego sprzętu, który nadwyręża budżet mojego działu bardziej, niż mogę sobie na to pozwolić i ogromnej ilości papierkowej roboty potem. Niezapomniane wrażenia.

\- Być może obejdzie się bez wybuchów – mówi Bond, nadal się nad nim pochylając i śledząc ruchy jego dłoni.

\- Mam nadzieje – odpowiada Q, zapisując zmiany w dokumencie i odjeżdżając krzesłem na bok, dzięki czemu udaje mu się stworzyć zdrowy dystans – Zwłaszcza, że to misja zwiadowcza, masz tylko zebrać informację dla innych agentów.

Cztery godziny później, gdy Bond zaczyna misję Q wita się z nim standardową formułą.

\- Wystarczy James – mówi Bond do słuchawki, a Q powiększa mapę i kontynuuje – Unikaj taksówek, dasz radę wypożyczyć jakiś skuter?

\- Oczywiście – mówi Bond i po dziesięciu minutach Q słyszy odgłos odpalanego silnika.

\- Ukradłeś go, prawda?

\- Pożyczyłem.

Później Bond wykonał popisową, nudną obserwację, zalewając Q masą szczegółów, wkurzył kilku kierowców i poderwał agentkę z Japonii.

Co, oczywiście, nie było konieczne.

Q pamiętał jak w pewnym tygodniu, mniej więcej pół roku po jego awansie na szefa Q Branch jego podwładni masowo zastrajkowali i nie zgadzali się przyjmować misji Bonda. Q zmuszony był nawigować je przez ponad miesiąc, zanim, wiedzeni okruchami empatii albo niechęcią do zastępowania go, gdy trafi do szpitala psychiatrycznego zgodzili się wrócić do współpracy z 007.

 Wtedy Bond, zupełnie bezpodstawnie wysadził fragment dworca w New Delhi i wywołał dwa skandale dyplomatyczne, wszystko w ramach jednej misji.

Q normalnie odreagowywał tworzeniem jakiejś przyjemnej, szkodliwej aplikacji, dla której potem znajdował legalne zastosowanie w MI6 lub ją kasował. Niestety, teraz miał perspektywę spotkania z Bondem za kilka godzin i powrotu do domu, więc zamiast tego zaczął sprawdzać raporty innych agentów z poprzednich misji. Przy okazji, zupełnym przypadkiem, zerknął na statystyki dotyczące kosztów misji poszczególnych agentów i zużycia sprzętu. W obu dziedzinach bezapelacyjnie pierwsze miejsce zajmował Bond, zostawiając konkurencje daleko w tyle.

Dlatego też, gdy 007 wszedł do jego gabinetu kilka minut po dwudziestej drugiej Q nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem. Bond mruknął coś i zaległ na kanapie, wstając dopiero wtedy, gdy Q wyłączył komputer. Milczał niemal całą drogę do domu, a gdy wyszedł spod prysznica Q poznał przyczynę jego podłego humoru. Niemal całe plecy agenta pokrywały głębokie zadrapania oraz tworzące się świeżo siniaki, które już teraz wyglądały okropnie.

\- Co się stało? – wyrywa się Q.

\- Spadłem ze skutera.

Q mruga.

\- Kiedy?

\- Pod koniec.

A więc wtedy, kiedy Bond musiał uciekać przed wkurzoną obsługą restauracji. Tylko dlatego, że w środku wywiązała się mała strzelanina.

\- Powiedziałeś, że wszystko w porządku.

\- Przecież wróciłem – Bond wyraźnie nie był w nastroju do rozmowy.

\- Powinieneś udać się do centrum medycznego, żeby sprawdzić obrażenia wewnętrzne.

\- Nie mam obrażeń wewnętrznych – Bond właśnie nalewał sobie obfitą porcję whisky.

\- Skąd…- zaczął Q, ale Bond mu przerwał.

\- Miałem złamane niemal wszystkie żebra, kilka krwotoków wewnętrznych, byłem postrzelony i dźgnięty nożem w tę okolicę. Wiem, kiedy coś jest nie tak, uwierz mi.

Q stał jeszcze przez chwilę, patrząc jak Bond pije whisky, ale w końcu życzył mu dobrej nocy i wychodzi do sypialni.

Następnego dnia Q robi śniadanie i nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, że Bond się źle czuje. Po prostu otworzył oczy i po latach doszedł wniosku, że śniadanie jest naprawdę najważniejszym posiłkiem dnia. Bond siedział na balkonie, popijając mocną kawę, której zapach dobiegł Q, gdy tylko otworzył szklane drzwi. Bond posłał mu to spojrzenie, którym od czasu do czasu go obdarzał, jakby analizował, czy coś zmieniło się w nim przez noc.

Q postawił talerze z kanapkami na stole i przysunął sobie krzesło. Popijał swoją zieloną herbatę i patrzył na zamgloną panoramę miasta. Było nieco chłodno w samym swetrze naciągniętym na piżamę, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to.

\- Gdy już postanowisz jeść to całkiem nieźle ci to wychodzi – mówi Bond, odstawiając talerzyk, a wyrwany z myśli Q odwraca się w jego stronę. Na twarzy agenta widnieje lekki uśmiech i Q przez chwilę, naprawdę krótką, zagapił się. Przykrył zmieszanie łykiem herbaty i wstał, zabierając talerz.

Q dostrzega drobne momenty w ciągu dnia, kiedy Bond krzywi się z powodu bólu pleców, ale Bond zdaje się być już  w lepszym humorze, jakby traktował ból zranionego ciała jako coś normalnego. Zabiera Q kubek z niedopitą herbatą, oglądając uważnie napis „Najlepszy szef”, który Q dostał na ostatnią Gwiazdkę od swojego zespołu.

\- Są dość wylewni – mówi, irytując Q perspektywą utraty perfekcyjnie zaparzonego Earl Greya.

\- Postrzegam to bardziej jako wdzięczność za nieustanne kontakty z agentami, zwłaszcza po misji.

\- Niemożliwe, żebyśmy byli tak uciążliwi – mówi Bond, odstawiając kubek na biurko blisko Q.

Następnie, wnioskując po wyjątkowo mocno zarumienionej Suzanne, która przyszła po podpis pod najnowszym prototypem zegarka i wyjątkowo zadowolonym Bondem, który rozsiadł się na kanapie i posyłał jej olśniewające uśmiechy, zajmował się uwodzeniem jego podwładnych.

\- Więc mogę liczyć, że dasz mi znać, gdy będziesz miała kiedyś wolny wieczór? – Bond odezwał się do niej wyjątkowo niskim, uwodzicielskim tonem, który Q znał z misji.

Suzanne podziękowała Q, a Bondowi posłała mu nieco spłoszone spojrzenie i wyszła.

\- Przestań podrywać moich podwładnych. Czytałeś regulamin dotyczący relacji międzyludzkich w MI6, czy to też cię ominęło? – Q czeka, aż zamkną się za nią drzwi i odzywa się, nie patrząc na Bonda.

\- Nie sądzę.

\- Ale musiałeś go podpisać, co oznacza, że musisz stosować się do jego zasad.

\- Zapytałem tylko czy ma ochotę wyskoczyć czas na drinka wieczorem – z jakiegoś powodu Bond wydaje się rozbawiony - Jestem całkiem pewny, że ty go przeczytałeś, czy jest tam coś na temat relacji prywatnych między dwójką ludzi z agencji?

\- Dobrowolne związki są dozwolone, pod warunkiem poinformowania o nich kierownictwa. Musze jednak z całą mocą podkreślić, że Suzanne nie wydawała się zainteresowana, więc musisz…

\- Nie chodzi mi o Suzanne – odpowiada miękko Bond, a Q na chwilę przestaje wprowadzać dane.

Na bardzo krótką chwilę, niemal tak niewidoczną jak rumieniec lekko zabarwiający jego policzki. Tłumaczy sobie, że analiza jego wnętrza nigdy nie prowadziła go do niczego dobrego.

 

\- Gra planszowa?

Q znajduje ja na swoim nocnym stoliku. Czyta zasady, ale sam fakt, że to strategiczna gra karciana nie bardzo wyjaśnia mu fakt, czemu się tam znalazła.

\- Pomyślałem, że zagramy.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta Q, bo to pytanie dobre jak każde inne.

Dlaczego przyzwyczaiłem się do twojej obecności? Czemu martwią mnie twoje plecy? Z jakiego powodu wspólne spędzenie wieczoru nie wydaje się złym pomysłem?

\- Miała pięć gwiazdek na pięć.

Grają, Q wygrywa dwa razy, Bond raz i pragnie zemsty.

\- Jestem pewny, że to twoja przewaga z czasów studiów.

\- Co? – pyta Q, wybity z analizy kart, które trzyma w ręce.

\- Jestem całkiem pewny, że w czasie studiów tak spędzałeś wieczory – oświadcza Bond i pociąga łyk whisky.

Q mruga oczami:

\- Bo jestem aspołeczny i lubię komputery?

\- Bo jesteś komputerowym geniuszem, który lubi rywalizować.

\- Nie za bardzo miałem czas na tego typu rozrywki – mówi w końcu Q, pomijając ukłucie, które powoduje w nim nazwanie go geniuszem przez Bonda.

Bond nie wykłada karty, a to jego kolej, więc Q patrzy na niego. Widzi, że Bond wbija w niego spojrzenie pełne zainteresowania, wiec wzdycha i mówi:

\- To nie był najlepszy czas.

Bond kładzie kartę i mówi:

\- Rzuciła cię dziewczyna?

Q nie wie czemu to robi. Może ma dość ciągłych pytań Bonda i jego analizy, a może próbuje go odepchnąć.

-  Nie, próbowałem popełnić samobójstwo – mówi.

Gotowe.

Teraz Bond będzie widział w nim tylko żałosnego, młodego mężczyznę, który nie ma życia prywatnego, ma za to cały szereg problemów psychicznych.

Bond mruga i wpatruje się w niego przez dłuższy moment, aż Q czuje się nieswojo i stara się go ignorować.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się to nie udało – mówi wreszcie głosem, który brzmi, jakby był bardzo zmęczony i może nieco smutny.

Grają dalej, Bond tym razem wygrywa i tasując karty odzywa się znowu:

\- Co sprawiło, że już nie chcesz?

Q poprawia zsuwające się z nosa okulary i przez chwilę ma ochotę udawać, że nie wie o co Bond pyta.

\- MI6 – odpowiada w końcu.

Bond nie wygląda na zdziwionego, co wprawia Q w zdumienie.

\- A wcześniej?

Q ma zamiar zapytać go co sprawia, że 007 myśli, że może zadawać takie pytania oraz oznajmić, że jest bezczelnym, wścibskim draniem.

Zamiast tego mówi:

\- Coś mi nie wyszło prywatnie, więc szukałem coraz więcej wyzwań. Włamałem się do MI6 zostawiając wskazówki nad czym powinni popracować. Zostały mi postawione poważne zarzuty i wyleciałem ze studiów. Czekałem na proces, ale w areszcie odwiedziła mnie M. Zamiast wielu lat więzienia dostałem propozycję pracy.

Gdy Q opowiada tą historię na głos to nie brzmi tak, jakby była czymś strasznym. Q nadal pamięta to uczucie pustki, które wypełniło go, gdy dobrali się do niego i te dni, które spędził w izolatce, gapiąc się w sufit. Pamięta też, że włamał się do MI6 dlatego, że to sprawiło, że udało mu się coś poczuć.

Q ma wielką ochotę wstać i wyjść, żeby w łóżku nasunąć na siebie kołdrę i udawać, że na zewnątrz nie ma świata, ale zamiast tego podnosi oczy na Bonda, gdy pyta:

\- Skąd znasz norweski?

Bond przygląda mu się, gdy obraca w głowie prawdopodobne odpowiedzi i dopowiada:

\- Wiesz, to zdanie, które dla mnie przetłumaczyłeś.  

Q przełyka.

\- Nie wygrałeś jeszcze wystarczającej ilości razy, żeby móc zadawać aż tyle pytań.

Bond uśmiecha się jednym kącikiem.

Do jego krzesła podchodzi Mathias, siada, obserwuje go przez chwilę, a gdy Bond spogląda na niego cichutko miauczy.

\- Co… - zaczyna Q, ale z godnością kończy, a Bond posyła mu uśmiech triumfu.

\- W każdym razie – mówi nagle Bond w połowie kolejnej partii – Cieszę się, że jednak pracujesz dla nas.

Kilka godzin później, gdy Q wraca z balkonu, gdzie pił swoją ostatnią herbatę i odpowiadał na ostatnie maile napotyka Bonda, który właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica i wyciera głowę ręcznikiem. Q mija go i odstawia kubek do zmywarki, a gdy odwraca się widzi plecy Bonda, na których siniaki zdążyły już zmienić kolor. Wyglądają koszmarnie.

\- Wiesz…- mówi, a Bond odwraca się w jego stronę.

Q ma teraz doskonały widok na jego umięśnioną klatkę piersiową, ale mężnie odrywa od niej wzrok po jednej chwili i kończy, udając, że nie dostrzega spojrzenia Bonda:

\- Możemy się zamienić łóżkami.

Teraz brwi Bonda marszczą się, a Q precyzuje.

\- Ta kanapa jest raczej niewygodna. Z uwagi na twoje plecy.

\- Dopóki nie karzesz mi spać na podłodze jest dobrze – odpowiada Bond – Trzeba po prostu czasu.

 

Następnego dnia, mniej więcej w środku absolutnego chaosu, który powstał po ostatniej misji 005 do jego pokoju wchodzi Eve. Q rozgląda się i widzi, że Bond musiał gdzieś wyjść.

\- To koniec – oznajmia Eve i wydaje się bardzo zadowolona.

Q mruga.

\- Wreszcie ich dorwali, pozbędziesz się Bonda. Wszelkie dane do analizy dostaniesz za kilka godzin.

Q widzi, jak jej usta się poruszają, ale sens jego słów dociera do niego z lekkim opóźnieniem.

\- Nie spieszyli się za bardzo – mówi wreszcie – Ktoś powiedział Bondowi?

\- Tak, właśnie szykuje się na misję. Nie jesteś zadowolony? – Eve splata ręce na wysokości taili i przypatruje mu się uważnie.

\- Wybacz, ale oniemiałem ze szczęścia – oświadcza i posyła jej szeroki uśmiech.

Gdy Eve wychodzi z pokoju przez chwilę wpatruje się w ekran bez ruchu.

 

Rzeczywiście dostaje materiały na temat misji rzekomo zagrażającej jego życiu. Organizacja, która próbowała go porwać była nieco amatorska, jak na jego gust i gdyby to od niego zależało poszłoby mu dużo szybciej, zwłaszcza, że uważali, że darknet to szczyt wyrafinowania. Siedzi nad zebranymi materiałami długie nocne godziny, przeglądając zdjęcia, które zrobiono mu z ukrycia. W końcu wraca do domu, tylko dlatego, że nie jest pewny, czy jego koty mają wystarczającą ilość karmy.

Witają go od progu, ale zdają się być nieco zdezorientowane, zwłaszcza Alan.

\- Nie ma Bonda, już tu nie mieszka – oświadcza Q głośno, wypełniając ich miseczki.

Rozgląda się po mieszkaniu. Bond zostawił u niego torbę z niewielką ilością ubrań i kilkoma innymi rzeczami i Q powstrzymuje pokusę dokładnego przejrzenia jej zawartości. W lodówce stoi butelka whisky, w której została jakaś jedna trzecia zawartości i Q wpatruje się w nią długo, aż w końcu nalewa sobie pół szklanki.

Siada na kanapie i otwiera laptopa, logując się do swojego panelu. Po kilku łykach poddaje się i sprawdza szczegóły misji Bonda. Pojechał do Boliwii, przewidywany czas misji to tydzień. Q łagodzi tę informację kolejnym łykiem whisky. Gdy na dworze jest już niemal jasno odrywa zmęczone oczy od ekranu laptopa i idzie pod prysznic, mówiąc sobie, że jest żałosny.

Tęsknota za podstarzałym agentem mieszkającym z nim przez trochę ponad dwa tygodnie bez wątpienia zasługuje na to określenie. 

 

Q wpada w swój wcześniejszy rytm, dając się porwać pracy. Mówi sobie, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie i po kilku dniach pozwala sobie tylko na czytanie raportu na temat Bonda zanim pójdzie do domu. Śpi po kilka godzin i wie, że wygląda na zmęczonego, ale ma do skończenia kilka projektów. Gani sam siebie za marnowanie czasu na granie w gry planszowe, zamiast pracy nad efektywnością nowego systemu wsparcia agentów. Poza tym ostatniej bezsennej nocy wpadł na pewien pomysł bezprzewodowego odłączania zasilania, który, po dopracowaniu, mógłby się okazać użyteczny.

Musiał zasnąć na kanapie w czasie pracy, bo budzi się z bólem w kręgosłupie, a na dworze jest ciemno. Patrzy na telefon, widzi, że jest 3:47 i że już sobota, więc nie musi iść do pracy. Podnosi się, starając się rozciągnąć obolałe mięśnie i wtedy rozlega się dźwięk. Pierwszą myślą Q jest myśl o pistolecie, który znajduje się daleko stąd, w szufladzie szafki łóżka. Druga jest taka, że zna ten dźwięk, choć sam nigdy nie słyszał go w środku mieszkania. To dźwięk przyjęcia kodu do drzwi. Alan mija go i biegnie do korytarza a Q stoi patrząc, jak Bond wchodzi do jego mieszkania i zatrzymuje się w ciemnym korytarzu.

\- Czekałeś na mnie?

Q nie odpowiada, a Bond zapala światło w korytarzu. Ma na sobie jeden z tych cholernie dopasowanych garniturów, który jest koszmarnie brudny na przedzie marynarki. Q woli się nie zastanawiać nad tym, czym został ubrudzony.

\- 007. Co tu robisz?

\- Zasadniczo – mówi Bond i gasi światło w korytarzu, wchodząc do salonu – To zostawiłem tu trochę mojej cholernie dobrej whisky.

Teraz Q widzi, że Bond nieco kuleje. Agent otwiera szafkę, bierze szklankę i obficie nalewa whisky. Jeśli zauważył ubytek w butelce, to nic nie mówi. Opiera się ciężko o blat kuchni i pije zachłannie kilka łyków.

Q jest całkiem pewny, że Bond nawet w tym stanie wygląda lepiej niż on w wyciągniętej i pogniecionej koszulce, którą pobrudził dziś wieczorem podgrzewaną zapiekanką. Q wciska dłonie w kieszenie spodni i pyta:

\- Jak twoja misja?

Bond posyła mu uśmiech znad szklanki:

\- Zawsze tak służbowy – bierze kolejny łyk – Nudna. Nieco wybuchowa. Jeśli jesteś ciekawy, to zawsze możesz podejrzeć szczegóły.

Q nie ma zamiaru mówić mu, że już to zrobił, więc kiwa głową i wyłącza telewizor, który szumiał w tle.

\- Więc, podejrzewam, że potrzebujesz prysznica bardziej niż ja.

Dopiero gdy skończy mówić Q słyszy jak to brzmi, ale Bond śmieje się.

\- Zasadniczo, zawsze możesz do mnie dołączyć – Bond posyła mu swój uwodzicielski uśmiech, a Q przewraca oczami i idzie do sypialni.

Leżąc w łóżku wsłuchuje się w długi szum prysznica, który jakimś cudem dobiega go aż tutaj.

 

Od tego czasu Bond przychodził do niego czasami, a Q nie potrafił znaleźć reguły. I dobrze, bo gdyby ją znalazł wpadłby w panikę odnośnie zobowiązań i regularności. Przyłapał się na tym, że gdy czasem zamawiał jedzenie zastanawiał się, czy Bond przyjdzie i czy zamówić coś dla niego. Czasem przychodził po misji, czasem w wolnym czasie, zostawał na kolację albo spał na kanapie. Od czasu do czasu robił im śniadanie, a w niektóre dni, gdy Q wstawał już go nie było. Pewnego razu usłyszał użycie kodu w środku nocy i leżał przez chwilę nadsłuchując. Bond zatrzymał się w korytarzu, pewnie zostawiając tam kurtkę, a potem cicho do kogoś przemawiał. Jego koty był w siódmym niebie dzięki obecności agenta. Q wiercił się w łóżku, usiłując zasnąć, a potem się poddał i wstał. Wszedł do salonu, ziewając, a Bond spojrzał na niego znad kanapy.

\- Obudziłem cię.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – mruknął Q, przejeżdżając dłoniom po włosach. Przez chwilę starał się zorganizować swoje myśli, a potem zapytał – Jak Argentyna?

\- Nieco niespokojna – odparł Bond, odwracając się w jego kierunku i mrużąc oczy.

Q postanowił, że rano musi przeczytać szczegóły misji, bo coś mu mówiło, że budżet jego wydziału został jeszcze mocniej nadwyrężony.

Bond patrzył na niego, aż w końcu powiedział:

\- Mam coś dla ciebie.

Minął go i przeszedł do korytarza, skąd po chwili wrócił, niosąc zawiniątko, które wyciągnął w stronę Q.

Q zamrugał, ale w końcu wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.

\- Otwórz.

Q rozwinął papier i od razu poczuł zapach.

\- Lapacho. Nie musisz…

\- Daj spokój – odparł Bond, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Mam dużo herbat.

\- Których nie pijesz.

Q zamrugał, nabrał powietrze, a potem je wypuścił.

\- Pomyślałem, że tę może będziesz pił.

Q popatrzył na niego i przez chwilę ich oczy się spotkały. Q jako pierwszy odwrócił wzrok i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Otworzył szafkę, przez chwilę przyglądał się jej zawartości, a potem sięgnął po jedną z zielonych herbat. Zaparzył dwie filiżanki, jedną z nich postawił przed Bondem, a z drugą usiadł na końcu kanapy. Czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Bonda, więc odpowiedział:

\- Lapacho gotuje się przez dwadzieścia minut.

Pochylił twarz nad filiżanką i wdychał zapach naparu. Zamknął oczy i ostrożnie, żeby się nie oparzyć upił pierwszy łyk. Przez chwilę przytrzymywał go na języku, rozkoszując się każdym elementem smaku. Przełknął i otworzył oczy, w sam raz by zobaczyć Bonda odwróconego w jego stronę i uważnie go obserwującego.

Q natychmiast poczuł falę gorąca wypełzającą na jego policzki i mruknął, poprawiając okulary:

\- Powinieneś pić, zanim wystygnie.

\- Rozkoszuje się – odparł Bond, a Q szybko upił kolejny łyk, unikając starannie jego wzroku.

 

A potem zdarzył się pocałunek.


	5. Rozdział piąty

Q nienawidził oficjalnych spotkań, a dzięki temu, że jego praca była raczej tajna zazwyczaj udawało mu się ich unikać. Jednak teraz, jak podkreślił M, jego obecność jest absolutnie obowiązkowa. W spotkaniu mieli brać udział rządowi ministrowie i nie było sposobu, żeby Q się nie pojawił. Co oczywiście rozważał, włącznie z symulowaniem choroby, ale ostatecznie w wieczór bankietu założył swój najbardziej elegancki garnitur, który nosił wcześniej raz w życiu i swój najbardziej wyszukany krawat, a potem pojechał na miejsce bankietu. Znosił wszystkie uściski, uśmiechy i kurtuazyjne rozmowy, zapominając niemal natychmiast wszystkie osoby, które poznał. Czuł się tak bardzo nie na miejscu, jak wtedy gdy pierwszy raz siedział w fotelu nawigatora w MI6.

Gdy nadarzyła się okazja wyszedł do łazienki, odkładając okulary na marmurową umywalkę i ochlapując twarz chłodną wodą. Usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi kabiny i w lustrze złowił spojrzenie 007.

\- Coś mi się wydaję, że nie jesteś duszą towarzystwa – Bond podszedł do umywalki obok i umył ręce.

\- I potrzebowałeś tego przyjęcia, żeby na to wpaść? A więc to, co mówią o inteligencji agentów to prawda – odpowiedział mu Q z lekkim uśmiechem i założył okulary – 007, co tu robisz?

\- Zostałem wybrany jako najlepszy agent w naszym wydziale – odparł Bond z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, ale widząc uniesioną brew Q dodał – Ochraniam jednego z ministrów dopóki nie zjawi się jego ochroniarz.

Wzrok Q powędrował automatycznie do marynarki Bonda, szukając broni.

\- Mnie też podoba się twój garnitur – mruknął Bond, a Q poprawił zjeżdżające okulary i przygryzł na chwilę wargę.

\- 007 – kiwnął mu głowa i wyszedł z łazienki.

Z jakiegoś powodu, przez to, że wie, że Bond też tu jest czuje się bardziej spięty, ale szuka go wzrokiem. Raz dostrzega go opierającego się o filar, a Bond wyłapuje jego spojrzenie i lekko się uśmiecha. Q mruga i wraca do swojej rozmówczyni, starając się wyjaśnić jej specyfikę użycia białego wywiadu w pracy agentów. Wypił już trzy kieliszki szampana, starając się zająć czymś dłonie, ale niewiele jadł, jak zawsze, więc nieco kręciło mu się w głowie. Poczuł, że jego telefon wibruje i przeprosił kobietę, z którą rozmawiał. Zobaczył, że to wiadomość od Bonda.

_Za kwadrans na podziemnym parkingu?_

Q nie wiedział, o co chodzi Bondowi i wrócił do rozmówczyni. Z tego, co zapamiętał, wkrótce miała zająć wyższą funkcję w jednym z istotnych dla MI6 ministerstw, a teraz przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Praca czy życie prywatne?-  na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech, a Q zamrugał.

\- Obawiam się, że w MI6 życie prywatne istnieje tylko w kategoriach legendy.

Kobieta roześmiała się z jego niezbyt zabawnego dowcipu, a Q zorientował się, że znalazł się w niezręcznej sytuacji, z której nie bardzo wie, jak wybrnąć. Telefon zawibrował ponownie, tym razem stałym sygnałem, a Q spojrzał na niego i zapytał:

\- Mogę panią przeprosić?

Kobieta skinęła głową i nieco zbliżając się do niego powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy:

\- Mam nadzieję, do następnego spotkania.

Odeszła, stukając obcasami, a Q ruszył po schodach.

Bond stał nonszalancko oparty o swój samochód, z rękami w kieszeniach eleganckiego płaszcza. Który cholernie dobrze na nim leżał.

\- 007, co się stało?

\- Wyglądałeś, jakbyś nie do końca chciał spędzić wieczór w ten sposób.

Q objął się ramionami, dopiero teraz czując chłód podziemia.

\- Myślałem, że stało się coś ważnego.

\- Cóż, twój wyraz twarzy w trakcie ostatniej rozmowy wskazywał, że to coś ważnego.

Q pominął tę część zdania, która wskazywała, że Bond go obserwował.

\- M wyraźnie powiedział, że muszę być na tym przyjęciu.

\- M jest właśnie zajęty rozmowami na najwyższym szczeblu i nie dostrzeże braku Kwatermistrza MI6 – odpowiedział Bond i otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż wreszcie Q poddał się i usiadł w cholernie wygodnym fotelu, który Bond zdążył wcześniej podgrzać.

\- Zapomniałeś z domu płaszcza? – zapytał Bond wyjeżdżając z parkingu.

\- Nie mam płaszcza pasującego do garnituru – wymamrotał w końcu Q.                                   

\- A to bardzo ładny garnitur – przytaknął Bond, a Q spojrzał na niego przelotnie.

Chciał zapytać Bonda czemu odwozi go do domu i czemu wyszedł z przyjęcia, ale uważał, że milczenie jest bardziej bezpieczną opcją. Opiera ciągle bolący kark na niesamowicie wygodnym zagłówku i obserwuje zmieniający się za oknem krajobraz.

Bond parkuje pod jego mieszkaniem i zamyka samochód. Kiedy wchodzą do windy Q ściąga krawat. Widzi w lustrach, że Bond uważnie go obserwuje, jakby robił coś niezwykłego.

\- Jest cholerne niewygodny – mówi w końcu, a Bond kiwa głową i idzie za nim do mieszkania.

Q wpisuje kod, skanuje palec i wchodzi do mieszkania, zapalając światło w korytarzu. Ma właśnie zamiar zapytać Bonda, czy poczuł nagłą ochotę na herbatę, kiedy Bond z trzaskiem zamyka drzwi mieszkania, popycha go na ścianę i mocno całuje. Ciało Q zamiera, czując ciało agenta przyciskającego go do ściany, ale potem, wiedzione instynktem odpowiada. Bond rzeczywiście cholernie dobrze całuje i Q zupełnie nie wie jak to się stało, że unosi rękę i przyciąga jego głowę mocniej do siebie. Kiedy Bond w końcu się odsuwa oddech Q jest przyspieszony, a jego okulary nieco przekrzywione.

Bond przez chwilę patrzy na niego, a potem, z lekkim uśmiechem mówi:

\- Dobranoc Kwatermistrzu.

Q jeszcze długo po zamknięciu drzwi za nim drzwi stoi w korytarzu.

 

Oczywiście Q przeszedł tego wieczoru wszystkie niezbędne fazy. Zaprzeczenia, irytacji, złości, zawstydzenia, paniki. Był doskonale świadom, że zachowuje się jak nastolatek, ale nie potrafił nic na to poradzić. Żeby zająć myśli starał się zająć pracą, ale nawet do tego momentami był zbyt rozproszony. Bond na szczęście nie przychodził, a Q postanowił, że porozmawia z nim przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji.

Która się nie zdarzyła, bo Bond zginął.

Tak przynajmniej myślało całe Q Branch przez cholernie długi kwadrans, w czasie którego po olbrzymim wybuchu Bond stracił łączność.

Q nie nawigował, uzupełniał braki w zaopatrzeniu, gdy telefon na jego biurku zadzwonił.

\- Straciliśmy agenta.

To był Tonny.

\- Powtórz.

\- Nawigowałem misję agenta, nastąpił wybuch i od dziesięciu minut nie mam łączności.

Q nie odpowiedział, tylko wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu, wpadając do pomieszczenia Tonny’ego.

Nic nie mówiąc przysłuchiwał się odgłosom pożaru po wybuchu.

\- Podaj szczegóły – odezwał się wreszcie Q, gdy skończył analizować wszystkie dostępne mu informacje.

\- To musiała być zasadzka, Bond wszedł tam, chociaż mu to odradzałem…

Q poczuł chłodne uczucie ciągnące się wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Starając się zapanować nad głosem zapytał:

\- To 007?

\- Tak.

Q widział, jak jego dłonie drżą, ale zignorował to, tak jak ignorował niemal wszystko, co niewygodne w jego życiu.

Przepytał Tonny’ego ze wszystkich dostępnych szczegółów i miał ochotę wypchnąć go z jego stanowiska, gdyby nie to, że nie chciał stracić łączności.

Gdyby Bond jakimś cudem ocalał.

Q właśnie analizował w myślach dlaczego nie zdążył skończyć projektu czytników biometrycznych, które chciał wszczepić agentom pod skórę, żeby w takich sytuacjach sprawdzić ich wskazania medyczne, gdy nagle w pokoju rozległ się głos:

\- Tu jest pierdolone piekło. Jak do cholery się stąd wydostać?

Nogi Q nagle straciły swoje napięcie mięśniowe, więc przytrzymał się blatu biurka, ale Tonny wykazał się lepszym refleksem.

\- Agencie 007, podaj swój status. Najszybsza droga wiedzie schodami, ale nie wiem czy w tym momencie są dostępne?

Q tylko stał, przypatrując się, jak Tonny pomaga rannemu agentowi wydostać się z piekła, w którym się znalazł. Bond miał poparzoną część ciała, ale był w stanie iść, co było dobrą wiadomością, tak sobie powtarzał. W końcu, gdy 007 znalazł się blisko drogi i zdołał odpalić samochód Q wypuścił część powietrza z płuc, czując jak sztywne mięśnie bolą.

\- To była naprawdę dobra robota, Tonny – odezwał się, gdy był już pewny, że zapanuje nad głosem – Niepotrzebnie tu przyszedłem. Przepraszam za tę reakcję.

Tonny wyłączył słuchawkę i odwrócił się w jego stronę:

\- Daj spokój, zobaczysz moją reakcję gdy ten pieprzony gnojek wyląduje na brytyjskiej ziemi. Musimy zmienić protokół postępowania tak, żeby uwzględnić każdy nienormalny wybryk 007.

Q nigdy nie słyszał z ust Tonny’ego przekleństw, co tylko pokazywało, jak James Pieprzony Bond naprawdę potrafi wyprowadzać ludzi z równowagi.

Zabawy Bonda z materiałami wybuchowymi do popołudnia były już znane w całym Q Branch, a Q do późnej nocy pisał nowy protokół postępowania na misjach. Gdy wrócił do domu, ledwie żywy ze zmęczenia i emocji, zamknął drzwi i wpatrywał się w alarm. Potem, nie zdejmując kurtki usiadł przed komputerem i zmienił listę osób uprawnionych do wejścia do mieszkania.

Racjonalność zawsze była jego pierwszym wyborem, a to było bardzo racjonalne zachowanie.

Q wiedział, że Bond musiał leczyć oparzenia w medycznym i udało mu się zostać tam przez całą dobę. Starał się nie analizować, czy wychodząc zajrzy do Q Branch. Tłumaczył sobie, że to, że pracował dziś w podziemnym laboratorium nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Wiercąc się w nocy w łóżku usłyszał odgłos wpisywania kodu na klawiaturze. Odgłos odmowy wstępu wydał mu się bardzo głośno rozbrzmiewać w ciszy mieszkania.

Bond nie spróbował wejść ponownie.  

 

Q po prostu skupiał się na pracy, pracując jeszcze więcej i jeszcze ciężej, a jego współpracownicy rzucali mu lekko zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Wiedział, że wreszcie będzie musiał spotkać się z Bondem, ale sfera wyparcia w jego umyśle była całkiem sporych rozmiarów. 

Dlatego też wyczuł obecność Bonda w swoim gabinecie z lekkim opóźnieniem. Nie wiedział jak długo tam stał, gdy wreszcie Q wyłowił go kątem oka.

\- Jezu Chryste – mruknął Q pod nosem, odwracając się w jego stronę.

Bond stał oparty o biurko pod ścianą, oglądając jeden z mini dysków ułożonych na jego blacie.

Q wstał, podszedł do niego, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę.

\- Obawiam się, że musisz mi to oddać.

Bond przez chwilę przyglądał się mu, lekko uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, a potem powoli położył dysk na wyciągniętej dłoni Q.

\- W czym mogę ci pomóc, agencie 007?

\- Podobno masz coś dla mnie.

Q zamrugał.

\- A tak, twoja długoterminowa misja.

Ruszył do biurka, uruchomił skomplikowany mechanizm otwierania, do którego powstania przyczynił się Bond i sięgnął do jednej z szuflad, wyciągając małe pudełko, które wyciągnął w stronę Bonda.

\- Nie wybuchnie?

Q przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak zawsze niewiarygodnie zabawny.

\- Wiesz, że możesz na mnie polegać, Kwatermistrzu – odparł Bond i otworzył pokrywkę.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się zawartości, a potem spojrzał na Q.

\- Słuchawka bezprzewodowa. Wspominałem o niej…- zaczął, ale Bond mu przerwał.

\- Pamiętam.  

Q poprawił okulary i wrócił do biurka.

\- Jest idealnie dopasowana do twojej małżowiny usznej, więc działa tylko, gdy ty jej używasz, dlatego nie mogłem przeprowadzić wszystkich niezbędnych testów. Potrzebuje, żebyś użył  jej, gdy będziesz w większym oddaleniu od MI6.

\- Odezwę się wieczorem – mówi Bond i wychodzi.

Dzięki temu, że jedna drobna misja nieomal kończy się katastrofą Q jest tak zajęty pracą, że zapomina o spotkaniu z Bondem. Do momentu, kiedy w nocy, gdy Q próbuje nieco rozruszać zastane kręgi szyjne widzi nagle na jednym z monitorów sygnał świadczący o próbie łączności. Błyskawicznie wsuwa się na fotel, zakłada słuchawkę i uruchamia ją.

\- Tu Q.

\- Jak zawsze miło cię słyszeć, Kwatermistrzu – słyszy głos Bonda, który jednak brzmi inaczej niż w trakcie misji.

Wtedy często jest zdyszany, urwany albo wręcz przeciwnie, mocno podniesiony. Teraz brzmi jakby Bond znajdował się w jakimś spokojnym miejscu, gdzie może się zrelaksować. Do Q byłaby to jego kanapa, ale w zasadzie Bond mógłby teraz właśnie przygotowywać się do skoku na bungee. 

\- Nie było problemu z uruchomieniem sprzętu?

\- Nigdy nie spotkałem tak bezproblemowej słuchawki. Nie wypadła nawet, gdy zwisałem głową w dół.

Oczywiście.

\- Cóż, gdybyś rozważał emeryturę, to utworzę dla ciebie etat testera naszych sprzętów. Nikt z takim poświęceniem nie będzie próbował unicestwić wszystkich stworzonych przeze mnie urządzeń.

Q usłyszał stukot szklanki i coś, co brzmiało, jakby Bond się uśmiechnął. Q nie do końca był pewien jak mógłby usłyszeć uśmiech Bonda, ale posiadał w tej materii niezachwianą pewność.

\- Komplement i przytyk w jednym, idzie ci coraz lepiej. Jeszcze kilka lat i będziesz nawet mógł opowiadać żarty dla dorosłych.

Q mężnie zignorował uwagę Bonda i dopytał:

\- Czy słyszysz jakieś szumy? Wydaje mi się, że jesteś w pomieszczeniu, więc…

\- Jestem w moim mieszkaniu i słyszę cię doskonale.

Q już miał zapytać o kolejne detale, kiedy to usłyszał. Dość niewyraźne, ale był całkowicie pewny, że słuchawka wyłowiła jeszcze jakiś głos z pomieszczenia. A więc Bond nie był sam.

\- Dziękuje za pomoc, agencie 007. Mam już wszystkie niezbędne informacje – powiedział szybko Q i zerwał połączenie.

Ściągnął słuchawkę i rzucił ją na stos dokumentów. Powiedział sobie, że w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje. I że nie zachował się ani trochę dziecinnie.

 

Q powiedziałby, że nie jest osobą, która często się złości.

Negatywne uczucia towarzyszyły mu dość często, nasilając się w niektórych momentach życia, ale rzadko bywał naprawdę wyprowadzony z równowagi. Jednak musiał przyznać, że od jakieś czasu czuł, jakby mały kamień nieustannie uwierał go w bucie, czasem zapominał o jego obecności, ale potem znowu boleśnie wrzynał się w palec. Nawet otoczenie zaczęło coś dostrzegać, jego współpracownicy zatrzymywali się w drzwiach i pytali, czy nie przeszkadzają, zanim wejdą do pokoju, a Eve uważnie przygląda mu się, kiedy rozmawiają i częściej niż zwykle pyta, czy wszystko w porządku.

Na poprawę jego nastroju na pewno nie wpływa nawigowanie nowej misji Bonda, która kończy się tym, że Q musi przez kilkanaście godzin sprzątać po wybuchu, który 007 niepotrzebnie zorganizował w Panamie. Q wykonał pełen research, był więc gotowy na niemal dyplomatyczne środki, ale Bond uznał, że wysadzenie budynku w pobliżu ambasady będzie szybsze i „bardziej eleganckie”, jak raczył mu wyjaśnić.

Co prawda Bond próbował ratować sytuację i oddał mu pistolet niemal zdatny do użytku, co oznaczało zaledwie dwa tygodnie pracy jego oddziału, zanim będzie można uznać go za wyposażenie na misję oraz zaproponował, że odwiezie Q do domu.

Q odparł na to lodowatym tonem, że protokół postępowania po misji zakłada wizytę agenta w oddziale medycznym, a on nie opuści stanowiska do rana, bo mniej więcej tyle zajmie mu uprzątanie bałaganu, który Bond spowodował w niecały kwadrans.

Najbardziej czekoladowe babeczki jakie Q jadł w życiu, a które czekały na niego rano na biurku uznał za przeprosiny. Jednakże hodowanie w sobie urazy do Bonda było jego nowym hobby, więc po zjedzeniu jednej resztę zostawił na blacie w kuchni. Po kwadransie zostało po nich jedynie pudełko.

Q znowu pracuje tak długo, jak to możliwe, aż kilka dni później nie zauważa, że to Eve przynosi mu nową herbatę. Odrywa wzrok od komputera, ponieważ herbata pachnie malinami i widzi, jak Eve się w niego wpatruje. Zanim zdąży coś powiedzieć Eve mówi delikatnie:

\- M uważa, że powinieneś wreszcie stąd wyjść. Wyznaje politykę, że jego pracownicy powinni od czasu do czasu odpoczywać. Żeby móc więcej pracować, oczywiście.

Q patrzy na zegarek.

\- Byłem w domu dwanaście godzin temu.

\- Na dwie godziny, a potem wróciłeś tutaj. Zrób sobie wolny weekend, zanim M wyśle cię na przymusowy tygodniowy urlop.

Q nie odpowiada i z godnością zaczyna pisać nowy wiersz.

\- Q…- mówi cicho Eve, a Q znów na nią patrzy.

Nie powinien traktować ją w taki sposób, bo to nie jej wina, że Q ostatnio czuje się dość podle.

\- Wiesz, że jeśli będziesz chciał porozmawiać, to zawsze znajdę dla ciebie czas.

Q zsuwa okulary na czoło i przez chwile pociera oczy. Potem prostuje się i patrzy na Eve.

\- Przepraszam. Chyba ta pieprzona pogoda ostatnio nieco mnie przygnębia. Zamieszanie tutaj też nie pomaga.

Eve obserwuje go uważnie i Q niemal ma zamiar powiedzieć coś więcej, ale w końcu Eve delikatnie klepie go w ramię i radzi, by odpoczął.

Q zamiast wyjść do domu dokończa najpilniejsze sprawy, tak, żeby Q Branch funkcjonowało bez jego pomocy przez dwa dni, a potem bierze taksówkę, bo jest zbyt zmęczony na metro.

 

Następnego dnia jest zmęczony już przed południem, ale centra handlowe zawsze tak na niego działały. Udaje mu się zająć na tyle, że nawet na jakiś czas zapomina o pracy, dlatego dzwonek do drzwi wyrywa go z innej rzeczywistości. Q sprawdza, kto stoi przed drzwiami, a potem z westchnieniem je otwiera.

Brwi Bonda na jego widok wędrują wysoko w górę. Q zdaje sobie sprawę, jak wygląda, dlatego ignoruje jego spojrzenie.

\- Bond? – mówi w końcu.

Bond wyciąga w jego rękę paczkę:

\- Przyniosłem herbatę.

Q patrzy na podłużną paczkę, która niemal ginie w dużej dłoni agenta, a potem z westchnieniem cofa się i wpuszcza go do korytarze. Bond zamyka drzwi i znowu na niego patrzy.

Q ma na sobie stare, poprzecierane dżinsy i rozciągniętą koszulę w czerwoną kratę, którą kiedyś zachował w szafie na pamiątkę po kimś, kogo już więcej nie spotkał. Koszula okazała się bardziej przydatna jako ochrona przed farbą, niż jako wspomnienie.

\- Jestem dość zajęty… - zaczyna Q, ale wtedy jego koty wypadają z kuchni i zaczynają łazić się dookoła nóg Bonda, jakby każdy dzień bez niego był niekończącym się cierpieniem.

Jako że ostatnio poczucie sprawczości Q jest na bardzo niskich poziomach wzrusza lekko ramionami i idzie do kuchni, a Bond podąża za nim.

Kładzie paczuszkę z herbatą, patrząc na pudła stojące pod szafkami i mówi:

\- Remont, hmm?

\- Teraz już wiem, dlaczego pierwszymi plotkami o tobie były te podkreślające, jak bardzo jesteś przenikliwy.

Bond uśmiecha się, jednocześnie błądząc wzrokiem po sylwetce Q.

\- Chętnie dowiem się, jakie naprawdę plotki usłyszałeś o mnie najpierw.

\- Po moim trupie – mówi Q z uroczym uśmiechem i odwraca się.

\- Pomogę ci – mówi Bond, a Q odpowiada niemal natychmiast:

\- Nie masz odpowiedniego stroju, a ja nie mam ubrań w twoim rozmiarze.

Bond w odpowiedzi ściąga sweter, pod którym ma zwykłą koszulkę. Oczywiście, gdyby to Q ją założył wyglądałaby na nim jak worek, ale na Bondzie podkreśla każdy wypracowany mięsień.

Q odwraca wzrok, bo ten temat przerobił już dawno temu i tę walkę również przegrał.

Idzie do pokoju gościnnego i otwiera drzwi, a Bond zaczyna wchodzić za nim. Zaraz obok niego prześlizguje się Alan i Q widzi w głowie świeżą farbę na jego łapach, ale zanim zdąży zareagować Bond schyla się i błyskawicznie łapie go.

Alan próbuje się wyrwać, ale Bond pacyfikuje go głaskaniem za uszami i w końcu kot układa się w jego ramionach.

Q chce się schylić po pędzel, ale Bond musiał zdążyć zauważyć coś w jego oczach, bo pyta:

\- Boisz się mnie?

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – odpowiada natychmiast Q.

\- A więcej jednak – odpowiada Bond – Nie uduszę twojego kota – dodaje.

Q bardzo dokładnie odsącza wałek w kuwecie i wzdycha.

\- Wiem, że nie udusisz żadnego z moich kotów. Racjonalnie rzecz ujmując, jeśli chciałbyś to zrobić to miałeś ku temu wiele okazji, kiedy mnie pilnowałeś.

\- Możesz być spokojny – Bond delikatnie odstawia Alana za drzwi i zamyka je – Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru cię udusić.

\- Dzięki Bogu – Q wzdycha z teatralną ulgą i podnosi wałek, a krople farby pryskają wszędzie wokół – Kurwa – mruczy i przymyka powieki.

Czuje nagle dłoń Bonda na swojej dłoni i otwiera oczy.

Bond kuca przy nim i jak gdyby nigdy nic maluje ścianę, rozprowadzając zachlapaną przez Q farbę. Q na chwilę się zagapia, a potem reflektuje i prostuje.

\- Nie musisz mi pomagać – mówi cicho.

\- Wiem – odpowiada pogodnie Bond i zwalnia, starannie domalowując miejsca przy suficie.

Q obserwuje go przez chwilę, a potem zaczyna obklejać parapet taśmą.

Pracują w milczeniu przez dłuższy czas, a Q nie może poradzić sobie z tym, że czuje się dobrze. Czuje się dobrze po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, ale w głowie nadal ma gonitwę myśli, bo doskonale wie, co to oznacza.

\- Skąd takie pragnienie zmiany? – głos 007 wyrywa go z zamyślenia, a gdy Q posyła mu nieprzytomne spojrzenie wskazuje głową ścianę.

\- Wiesz, kupiłem to mieszkanie jakieś czas temu i uznałem, że wreszcie chce się tu poczuć jak u siebie.

Bond odwraca się w jego stronę, przez chwilę mierzy go wzrokiem, a potem wraca do malowania, ale jego ramiona drgają.

\- A tak naprawdę? – pyta w końcu.

\- Ostatnio rozlałem na ścianę wino. W żaden sposób nie dało się zmyć.

\- To pewnie dlatego, że bezwstydnie upijałeś się w samotności.

Q przewraca oczami i klęka przy rogu ściany. Gdy prostuje się nagle wydaje mu się, że łowi cień spojrzenia, które zawiesił na nim Bond, ale ignoruje to:

\- Wiem, czemu to jesteś.

Wie, że trafił, bo Bond wygląda na nieco zawstydzonego. Niemal niewidocznie, ale Q zna go już dość dobrze.

\- Przez mój tatuaż. To dzisiaj.

Bond dalej nic nie mówi, jedyną odpowiedzią jest przesuwanie mokrego wałka po ścianie.

\- Uważasz, że trzeba mnie kontrolować – mówi Q cicho, ale ze złością.

Gdy Bond nadal nie odpowiada Q dodaje:

\- Bo jestem niestabilny, nie zgłosiłeś tego, czego się o mnie dowiedziałeś, a teraz żałujesz i myślisz, że to będzie twoja wina.

Ręce Bonda zatrzymują się na chwilę, a potem wracają do pracy. Bond nie odwraca się do niego i odpowiada:

\- Wiesz, zawsze mnie szokuje jak najbardziej inteligentna osoba, jaką spotkałem, może być tak głupia.

Q nie wie co odpowiedzieć, więc postanawia wykazać się uprzejmością, pozwalając części swojej brytyjskiej części natury dojść do głosu:

\- Słucham?

\- Przyszedłem, bo martwiłem się o ciebie, masz rację.

Milknie na chwilę, a potem dodaje:

\- Myśl, że gdybym nie przyszedł coś mogłoby ci się stać powodowała, że nie mogłem wysiedzieć w domu.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta Q, zanim zdąży się ugryźć w język.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że jesteś moim najlepszym Kwatermistrzem – odpowiada Bond spokojnie.

Po chwili odwraca się w stronę Q, który zamarł po drugiej stronie pokoju. 

Bond ma niewielkie plamki farby na włosach i wyraz twarzy, który zaprzecza jego spokojowi.

Q patrzy mu w oczy, a potem powoli rozluźnia uścisk palców na pędzlu, który z głośnym stukotem upada na podłogę.

Bond upuszcza wałek i podchodzi do niego, niemal rzucając Q na ścianę, opierając dłonie na jego biodrach i lekko unosząc. Q automatycznie zaplata jedną nogę, aby nie upaść, a Bond nie puszcza jego bioder i zaczyna go całować. Q opiera dłonie o jego klatkę piersiową i odpowiada na pocałunek, zanim zdąży pomyśleć. Bond w końcu odrywa się od jego ust i zaczyna całować szyję, a Q odchyla głowę na ścianę i szepce:

\- Mam co najmniej dwadzieścia jeden powodów, dla których nie powinniśmy tego robić.

Bond chwyta w zęby jego skórę, a Q cichutko jęczy. Usta Bonda zbliżają się do jego ucha i Bond mruczy:

\- Chce usłyszeć każdy.


End file.
